Death of a Wallflower
by xCupcakesMuffinx
Summary: When a girl who was called a 'Wallflower' gets killed. The most popular group called the Elite 8, get targeted. Secrets come out, hearts are broken, scandals are done, a long lasting friendship ends, and deaths starts happening. Will anyone be able to stop this?
1. Prologue

**Death of a Wallflower**  
**Chapter 1**

**January 12, 2012**

**M**y name is Annie Johnson. I'm your typical American girl. What's the typical American girl? Well I'm the average height, 5'5'', dark blonde hair, bright green eyes, white skin. I'm your typical white American girl. I guess you could say. I'm not apart of the jocks, or the drama queens, or the nerds, or the sluts, I'm just me. And when I say me, I mean I'm a wallflower. Its crazy you know? Being a wallflower. You see, hear, and know everything about everyone. I know at least one thing about everyone, but I know quite a bit about East High's Elite group. The group everyone loves, and admires. But if you know their dirty secrets. You wouldn't want to be them. East High's Elite consists of the eight more popular and richest people in the whole school. I can tell you just something's about them but not everything, some secrets must be kept you know?

Firstly, Kelsi Nielson.  
I mean, honestly. I don't understand how she even made it into the group. I'm pretty sure it's her father's money that's paying her way too the Elite 8. Her dad owns a music business; he gives artists records deals and tours them. Kelsi's met some of the biggest artists of the century like One Direction, Justin Bieber, Nicki Minaj, Ke$ha, Ellie Goulding, and so many more. She's your typical spazz. I mean if she's apart of the Elite 8 then I could too. Here's something her seven friends don't know about her: she doesn't actually know how to play piano. You know how she does that read music then play. That's just a lie. Whenever Sharpay gives her a song, she takes it too her piano teacher that gladly teaches her how to play it correctly. She doesn't write her own songs, she hires a composer to write them and her piano teacher teaches her how to play it. She can't play anything. She's just in drama because she wants her dad to pass down the business too her. Which we all know won't happen.

Which brings us to our No.2 Ryan Evans.  
Kelsi's father plans on passing the company down to him, and of course Kelsi doesn't know that but Ryan does. He's related to the famous Sharpay Evans! He's her bitch if you ask me. He follows her, does what she says. It's crazy. He's one of the best guy dancers I know, but also doesn't deserve to be apart of the Elite 8. The only reason he's in it is because Sharpay is. You know what one twin does the other does as well. That's him with Sharpay. He's a follower, and he's good at it. You know what I found out that no one knows not even his girlfriend Kelsi? He's gay, straight up gay. I mean yes he is gay. I saw him kissing another boy yesterday in Spencer's at the mall. Of course he isn't gonna tell anyway.

No.3 Zeke Baylor  
This is Sharpay's boyfriend. I don't get what she sees in him. He's nothing but a douchebag. I mean come on, you can do waaaay better. Zeke isn't just a basketball player but also a phony baker. He bakes for Sharpay, and his friends. They think he's the coolest thing ever; maybe that's why he's in the Elite 8! He can't even cook though! He muffins, are slightly too sweet and his cupcakes aren't even sweet. It ridiculous! He plays basketball and you know what I know about him. He kissed Gabriella Montez almost had sex with her, Troy Bolton's girlfriend, his bestfriend. Of course Gabriella doesn't even know because she was passed out drunk, Troy had left to go get her water and Zeke had saw her. He always had a crush on her, so he had too. Then he tried to rape Gabriella once, and of course Gabriella wouldn't remember because she was drunk.

No.4 Taylor Mckessie  
Ugh, don't even get me started on her. I couldn't stand her from the time I saw her. She's a snob, bitchy, thinks she's better than everyone; When Spazzy Nielson beat her on the popularity test. She's apart of the Elite 8 because her father is a surgeon, and her mother is big-time lawyer. She's rich, but not richer than the half of the Elite 8. She's a slut, but she isn't even pretty! She's dating Chad, but wishes it were Troy. She loves who she is but wishes she were Gabriella or Sharpay. She talks about everyone, when everything she says is made up rumor in other words a lie. She may be dating Chad, but oh, she makes out with the rest of the guy population. They only want her because she's rich, because like I said she's an ugly whore. You know what she did, oh I'll tell what she did enough to make you not like her either. At a party she roofied, Sharpay's drink and passed out, then dropped her off with some random guys at the party. No one ever knew it was her, but chose to blame it on another girl. When Troy and Gabriella broke up, she took it upon herself to kiss Troy and try to make Gabriella jealous. I mean come on! , over what kind of comparison is that?

No.5 Chad Danforth  
His dad is a famous NBA player, so of course Chad is the Elite 8. He's Taylor's boyfriend, and I feel bad for him. It's as if they have an open relationship except he has no clue. It's all oblivious too him. He's Troy's bestest best friend, and yes it's him over Zeke. Although I feel bad for him, he's still such a nice guy. He may be an arrogant asshole, and may be rude to some people. But he hasn't always been like that. I personally think it's because of Taylor. There's so much people don't about him though. I mean he's does a lot of good things to mask his bad, but uh. You can't use makeup to cover up everything. He tried stealing Troy's spotlight once, because his dad came to his game. He tried to bribe Gabriella to break up with Troy and be his girlfriend while his dad visited. He kissed Spazzy Nielson, and a lot of other girls. He's just done a lot. It doesn't mean he's a bad it's because he's desperate. I'm guessing.

No.6 Sharpay Evans  
What can I say about her. She's you're typical rich girl. One of the richest in the Elite 8. She's beautiful, long blonde hair. brown eyes, light skin, I wish I could look like her. She's drama club president. She's also nicknamed the 'Ice Queen' because she's a known to have a bitchy side. Which she does, she's big on revenge, and it takes her a long to forgive someone unless you know she makes your life a living hell. She dating Zeke, and honestly. She could better, much better, a whole lot better. It makes me confused someone like her with some ass like him. She's in the elite 8, because unlike Ryan who lives with his mom, she lives with her dad. And oh boy, he's a very wealthy man. He has enough money for her kids, her kid's kid's and possibly her kid's kid's kid's to live off of. I'm talking billionaire. Sharpay isn't so clean on my radar she's done a scandal on everyone in the Elite 8 except Gabriella, her bestfriend, Troy, her 'brother from another mister and mother' she calls him, Kelsi, her favorite redhead, and Chad, her other brother from another mother and mister. Everyone else has felt the wrath of Sharpay Evans, even her brother. Every time she's done a scandal no ever knew it was her, because she's so sneaky. She put laxatives in Zeke's cookies he made for Taylor's birthday without him knowing. She caused Ryan to loose one of the main parts in the Winter Musicale because she didn't wanna loose the spotlight.

No.7 Gabriella Montez  
Out of the whole Elite 8, Gabriella Montez is the richest girl. Her father owns is the CEO of the Marielle hotel, a 5-star hotel that's better than Hilton and any other luxury hotel in the world. It's multi-billion dollar worldwide hotel so Gabriella's been to every continent. Her mother chose to be a stay at home mom since she is a multi-billionaire she bakes, decorates, plans parties, cleans, everything. She's like a Martha Stewart but way more creative, and more fun. Gabriella is the best volleyball player in the school, and also is an amazing dancer. Her father paid for her train for volleyball in Brazil where the best volleyball players come from. She's trained for dance in France and has been in many Broadway musicals, and preformed a solo dance on Times Square during New Years. She's played volleyball in the Olympics twice, and won both times. She's dating Troy Bolton, and they're like a match made in heaven. You know what no one knows though, when she lived in England, Japan, and Canada she went to some amazing acting schools and has the skills of a professional actress. She's manipulative, and gets whatever she wants out of you to use it against you the thing is; you never know it's her. She turned Sharpay against Taylor once and they had a major fight. They didn't know that she did it on purpose; they just thought that one didn't like the other. Gabriella's never liked Taylor, and is always putting a target on her back. She's never like Ryan since they day her spilled his strawberry smoothie on her white and pale purple Forever21 blazer outfit. She got him kicked out of the drama club, and of course no one would ever think it was her.

Now lastly No.8 Troy Bolton  
He's probably the most beautiful guy to have ever walked on earth. He loves Gabriella Montez, so much; he'd do just about anything for. And yes, he is the richest out of everyone in the Elite 8. His father owns the NBA, so of course he's in basketball. The captain of the team. He can get any girl he wants so of course, he take advantage of that. He's cheating on Gabriella Montez twice, she doesn't know about that. But when they breakup because they're the legit definition of OFF AND ON. He's been with 50 girls, and Gabriella only knows about one of them. He's a playboy when he's single but when he's with Gabriella it's like he's tied down or something? His friend Zeke, Gabriella had liked Zeke when she first moved here, but Troy beat up Zeke until he said he'd leave Gabriella alone. Any guy who tried to flirt with Gabriella go an ass beating, and Gabriella never found out. Troy also got Gabriella drunk at a party so he could have sex with her, but of course that didn't end well. She puked on his white shirt and khaki pants. Troy anonymously blackmailed the basketball head coach too make him captain instead of Chad, he didn't want to lose the spotlight to Danforth. Every year he'd rig the homecoming Queen votes so Gabriella won, he'd rig them he also won if that didn't work he'd anonymously make the other contestants forfeit. Although he loved Gabriella with all his heart, he couldn't help but stare at the big boobed and nice butt cheerleaders that'd walk past him. One of the reasons they always 'broke up' was so he could get with other girls, but yet he'd always get angry if Gabriella was with another guy.

This story is about the Elite 8.  
How they're responsible for the death of me.

The death of Annie Johnson.  
The Death of me.  
The Death of a Wallflower.

And how I'll get my vengeance on them.

* * *

**Wooot Wooot! New Story Yeah Yeah! So...I've thought and all of my older stories are going to be on hold except for the Battle of the High squeal. I have new ideas, so new stories here we come! So here's my first new story. It's a horror, romance, action, type of story. Inspired by Pretty Little Liars. Tell me your thoughts shall I continue?  
Bye.**


	2. In the Beginning

**Death of a Wallflower  
****Chapter 2**

**"O**h my gosh." Gabriella said as Troy and Chad through Annie Johnson's body in the ocean. They started the boat and began to go back to the dock.

"Taylor, why did you do that too her?" Sharpay snapped.

"I-I didn't think she'd die. I just put a little sleep drug, I didn't think she'd die!" Taylor said crying.

"We have to calm down guys!" Ryan said as they saw the cities lights.

"We're going to go to school and act as if nothing happened!" Gabriella cried screaming. "This is all your fault!" she pointed at Taylor.

"Come on guys, we can't just feed her to the sharks. We're all in this together." Taylor said. "Now I know I did something bad, but we have too stick together it's what friends do. They stick together. Through thick and thin."

"Yeah and life and death." Zeke scoffed.

"Guys, please." she begged. "You can't tell anyone!"

"No!" Gabriella and Sharpay refused.

"Babe, you have to cut her some slack it was an accident." Troy said rubbing Gabriella's bare thigh under her dress. She pushed his hand and glared.

"Go ahead and join in with her bullshit. But I'm not, and if you do. You'll be single and I'll find a boyfriend who'll support my desicions." Gabriella said rolling her eyes. Troy froze at the thought of Gabriella with another guy, her having sex with another guy, another guy kissing her neck, another guy with Gabriella. His Gabriella.

"Fine, whatever you say." he sighed.

"If I go down, you'll all go down with me!" Taylor said.  
"Fine!" Everyone mumbled. As they reached the dock everyone got out of the boat and started making their ways home.

"Troy." Gabriella said.

"Yes?" he asked Gabriella as she smiled at him scared.

"I don't think...I don't think I wanna be at alone home tonight." she said quietly. He stared at her and noticed how beautiful she was. She was wearing an off the shoulder, one sleeve white topshop cocktail knee length flowy dress with gold louis vuitton booties, and jewelry. Her hair was all down and wavy and on one side.

"Yeah, lets go." he said and took her hand, following her to her limo that was waiting near the boardwalk.

...

As Taylor got inside her limo she heard the door slam, and flinched. She closed her eyes thinking of the party, and how she just about ruined all of her 'friends' lives. And honestly, she didn't even feel bad for them. She felt like they deserved it, and if she went down she could easily get out of it and put all the blame on Gabriella, or Sharpay, or better yet, Kelsi. She smirked then her phone vibrated telling her she got text message. She slid her finger on the screen of her iphone so she could read the message then she gasped and dropped her phone.

_Secrets can't be kept forever, Miss Mckessie._

_-Annie_

There was picture of Annie's dead body, wet in the grass. "Oh my gosh." Taylor whispered.

**FLASHBACK**

**2 hours Earlier...  
**_Gabriella had just walked away, to talk to Troy leaving Taylor, Sharpay, and Kelsi at the bar. Sharpay was in the middle her back to Taylor in a conversation with Kelsi. The first volleyball game had just happened today and of course they won. So they were throwing an after party at one of the player's houses. Taylor looked at everyone sitting at the bar, and noticed Annie Johnson there, she smirked and looked at the bartender._

_"Can I have a Jack Daniels Grapefruit punch?" she asked. He nodded and created her drink and handed it too. "Thank you." she said. She looked around and made sure no one was looking and pulled out a small plastic bag with a powdery substance in it. She poured the substance in the cup and stirred it around then got out of her seat and made her way to Annie._

_"Hi, you're Annie right?" Taylor asked sitting beside the girl. Annie was writing in her journal, she looked up and closed it quickly and shoved it in her bag._

_"Uh, y-yeah. I am." she said confused._

_"You should know me, I'm Taylor Mckessie. I saw you sitting her by yourself and decided I'd talk to someone knew besides my friends." Taylor said. "I got you a drink, it's grapefruit, Jack Daniels. You should love it." she slid the drink over to Annie._

_"Thank you." Annie smiled sweetly and drank some of the drink._

_"Uh, can I have another?" Taylor asked the bartender who smiled at her. He handed her another drink, and Taylor watched as Annie drank almost half of the drink._

_"So, uh, you look nice." Annie said tryingto start conversation._

_"Oh! Thank you. Michael Kors made it custom for me, and I just got it today. So I decided I'd wear it." Taylor smiled._

_"Tell Gabriella she did good tonight. That final spike over the net was what won the game." Annie smiled._

_"She's one hell of a volleyball player." Taylor said an watched as Annie finished her drink.  
"I have to go to the bathroom, do you know where it is?"_

_"Yeah! It's down that hall and last door on the right." Taylor said nodding._

_"Thank you." Annie said then began down the hallway to the bathroom. Taylor smirked and followed behind her once she walked about 5 feet. She watched Annie stumble into a room then fall on the floor of a room. Taylor walked into the room and bent down. She realized Annie wasn't breathing, she checked her pulse and didn't find one. She hitched her breath and paniced. "Oh my gosh." she put her ear to Annie's chest and didn't feel a heartbeat. She killed her. She had killed a girl. She hear footsteps and saw Kelsi behind her, who was about to scream. She covered Kelsi's mouth and looked at her hopeless._

_"I didn't-"_

_"YOU KILLED HER!" Kelsi yelled. "Why would you do such a thing!" she cried._

_"I-I didn't-"_

_"You didn't what? Taylor, I'm calling the police." Kelsi said pulled out her phone._

_"You can't!" Taylor yelled._

_"She can't what?" Sharpay said walking in with Ryan and Zeke by her said. "W-what did you do?"_

_"I-I-I didn't do anything!" Taylor lied._

_"I saw you talking to her!" Kelsi yelled. "You drugged her drink and killed her. You selfish bi-"_

_"No I didn't guys, I-"_

_"What's going on here?" Troy asked walking in with Chad._

_"Taylor killed Annie." Kelsi snapped. _

_"No, I didn't!" Taylor lied. _

_"What the hell is going on! Everyone's about to watch the recording of the game and I-I..." Gabriella's voice faded out. She looked at Annie's lifeless body before fainting backwards into Zeke's arms. Troy shot him a glare and pulled Gabriella into his arms. _

_"We have to call an ambulance!" Sharpay said. _

_"No then I'll get caught!" Taylor yelled before covering her mouth._

_"You killed her, what's your problem!" Sharpay screamed. "Are you stupid! Are trying to get us all put in prison for your stupid ass mistakes!"_

_"We have to do something about her." Taylor said. "I'm not getting caught."_

_"Why did you do it?" Troy asked. Taylor looked at Troy who was holding an unconscious Gabriella in his arms. She was always jealous of Gabriella she looked at Troy._

_"S-She knows everything." Taylor starts crying. "I-I didn't like it." Gabriella's eyes opened and she looked at Troy._

_"Is she dead?" she asked him quietly and he nodded. Her eyes widened and she looked at Taylor._

_"You're a heartless, bitch!" Kelsi screamed. "How could you do this too someone, because of some stupid secrets!"_

_"What? Stupid? These secrets could ruin my life." Taylor said. "And she knew them all, she knew all of them. I didn't mean to kill her though."_

_"You can go down by yourself, because I don't want any part in this!" Gabriella said glaring she turned to walk out._

_"Baby, please." Troy said._

_"No!" Gabriella screamed. "I'm not having any part in this!"_

_"Why? Is it because your scared?" Taylor asked._

_"I'm not ruining my life." Gabriella snapped. _

_"Whatever." Taylor said. "You're such a arrogant fuck."_

_"Atleast I don't kill people, and atleast I don't use drugs." Gabriella said before walking out._

_"We're a group! We have to do this together." Chad said._

_"Whatever." she said and walked back. "I'll help."_

_"We need your yaugt, we're gonna throw her in the ocean." Taylor said._

_"What! No! No, no no." Gabriella said._

_"Yes, you agreed." Taylor said smirking._

**FLASHBACK OVER**

Troy was laying in Gabriella's bed in nothing but his boxers. He was playing a game on Gabriella's ipad, that was in a hot pink and lime green polka dot case. He looked up as Gabriella walked out of the bathroom in her sheer white slip that she was wearing under her dress. His mouth watered and he looked away from her. She ran her fingers through her hair and walked into her closet searching for a nightgown or some pajamas she could wear. She walked out in her yellow and polka dot pink Calvin Klein short shorts and a pink matching long sleeved shirt.

"You're beautiful, you know that?" he asked her smiling.

"You tell me almost everyday." she whispered. "I think I know, by now." she kissed him.

"Did I ever tell you how good you did tonight at the game? You were on fire." he whispered in her ear.

"Why thank you!" she smiled. "I can't wait to see you in your basketball game Wednesday." she said and layed her head on his shoulder. Troy put Gabriella's ipad down on the table beside her bed and looked at her. They had been dating for about 8months now. It'll be a year March, and yet he still couldn't tell her how he really felt about her. Of course, he got with other girls and they argued a lot those were both his problems. Gabriella was a perfect girlfriend, of course she talked to other guys and hung out with them, but he wanted her to himself. She wanted him to herself, and he couldn't help it he liked girls...A lot. But also, he liked Gabriella a lot. Maybe even loved her. She was his everything, his world, and he never really wanted to loose her. No matter how many girls he got with none of them caught his attention, none of them were Gabriella.

"Troy." Gabriella said pulling him out of his thoughts. She was sitting up in front of him looking at him.

"Mhm." he said.

"What are you thinking about?" she asked him.

"You." he said. "Is there something better I should be thinking about?"

"No, I'm perfectly happy with being on your mind." she smiled and layed down. "Goodnight."

"Night beautiful." he said and layed down and she turned off the lights.

**Monday**

Sharpay stepped out of her car and was met with a text message. She slid her phone and unlocked it then read the text message.

_Never underestimate your opponent, Miss Evans.  
Ryan got the main part in the musical, but never told you. Oh and guess what?  
He's drama club president again, and you're vice president, once again.  
-Annie_

Sharpay glared at her phone and shoved it in her bag before looking for Ryan, she found him with everyone else except, Gabriella who was at practice, in the courtyard at their table under the pavilion. She marched over there and slammed her hands on the table in front of him.

"HOW COULD YOU DO THIS TOO ME!" she yelled.

"Do what, Sharpay?" he asked confused and annoyed.

"You lied too me! I can't believe you'd this too me, Ry." she said.

"I know you're not happy that I'm gay but-"

"YOU'RE GAY!" Kelsi and Sharpay yelled.

"That's not what you're talking about?" he asked, his sister and she shook her head.

"You stole the main part from me in the musical, you stole drama club president from me, YOU'RE STEALING MY SPOTLIGHT IS WHAT I'M TALKING ABOUT!" she screamed, clearly very angry.

"I'm not trying to steal your spotlight, Sharpay. I don't want it! I was kicked off of the drama club, and lost main parts a lot and now I can't have-"

"NO! I want it, it's mine. It's not yours." she hissed.

"Apparently, it's not yours if I got and not you." he said sarcastically. Sharpay gasped and slapped Ryan. She glared at him then spoke.

"I hope your happy, Ryan. I really do." she spat before turing around and walking away. Kelsi looked down and then looked at Ryan.

"So have we been a lie, this whole time?" she asked him quietly.

"K-Kelsi, you're an amazing girl but-" he was cut off with Kelsi's hand hitting him across the face.

"I can't believe you!" she said with tears in her eyes before running off. Taylor looked at all the guys then looked at Troy who wasn't paying attention to anything around him.

"Have you seen Gabriella anytime today?" Taylor asked smiling biting her lip trying to look like Gabriella.

"She had practice, all morning and I didn't get to see her." he said not looking up. Everyone heard whistles and cat calls getting louder they looked up and saw Gabriella her volleyball uniform; black spandex, a white jersey with the number 14 in gold, white socks with two red stripes, knee pads, and red, white, and gold volleyball shoes. Her hair was in a high ponytail and bounced as she walked towards them. She smiled and came up too Troy. His eyes widened.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" he said.

"Coming to see you." she giggled and leaned down to kiss him. "I missed you." she sat on his lap. "We're taking a break, so I decided I'd come see you."

"You shouldn't come out here wearing spandex of all things." he said and she giggled.

"I'll put sweats on next time." she said laughing. Taylor watched them both and wished she could be Gabriella, she had a glamorous life. She was beautiful, had Troy, was a great dancer, was captian of the volleyball team, everyone adored her, she probably had flaws but hid them, she's been everywhere, and her parents give her anything and everything. Not like hers didn't, she just wanted to be Gabriella. A lot.

"Gabriella!" a bunch of girl in spandex ran up to them and laughed.

"We have to get back to practice." the light brown haired girl said.

"If we're late coach will _kill us_." the blonde one said.

"I should go." she said and kissed Troy and all the girls aw-ed. She got off Troy's lap and he saw all of the girls and spandex, but only could stare Gabriella's butt. It was like perfect. He smiled and then she turned around and waved before walking away. He heard the girls giggling and telling Gabriella how cute her and Troy were together.

...

Sharpay opened her locker, which was two lockers put together. Her and the other seven in the elite had lockers like this. She saw pictures of her and Ryan everywhere and glared she took them out and ripped them.

"He's not gonna steal my spotlight!" she growled.

_"But he's already taken it."_ her inner voice said.

"Yeah and I'm gonna get back." she said. "I'll do whatever it takes to bring him down. I'm not going down without a fight." she slammed her locker then stomped down the hallway. Then stopped when she saw him talking to his..she's assuming 'boyfriend'.

"Oh I get it. You've been dating Kelsi to make me happy, right?" she said. Ryan jumped and glared at Sharpay.

"What are you even doing here?" Ryan asked confused.

"The real question is, why don't you just do what you do best and run away?"

"I'm not-"

"You need to give drama club president up and the main part up in the musical, okay? I'll give you one chance. So will you?"

"Hell no." he spat. She breathed in deeply then breathed out.

"Fine." she spun on her heel and flipped her hair before walking away. She went around the corner and saw Ryan lean in and kiss the boy she took a picture of them then texted it to school website to be published. Before first period even started everyone would know Ryan Evan's little secret. She walked into class and saw Gabriella on Troy's lap making out with him. She wasn't in her volleyball attire anymore but black skinny jeans, a forever21 cheetah print cut out long sleeved shirt, with cheetah print Steve Madden pumps.

"Guys, you're totally about to have sex in front of us all." Sharpay said laughing.

"HEY! Unlike your boyfriends, I actually-" Troy started until Gabriella started kissing him again. He pulled away from her and she looked at Sharpay. "Like I was saying, before someone disturbed me..Unlike your boyfriend I actually like everyone to know who my girlfriend is. Even if that means fucking her in front of the whole class." he said and smirked.

"Troy!" Gabriella squealed and her eyes widened. "No!" The bell rang and Gabriella got off of Troy's lap and she sat beside him. Sharpay sat on the other side of Gabriella. Chad sat next to Troy and Taylor was next to Chad. Zeke was beside Sharpay and Kelsi beside Zeke with a open desk beside her for Ryan. Ryan walked in late and the teacher looked up from her computer.

"Mister Evans! Why are you late?" Mrs. Dans asked him.

"Where you making out with your boyfriend?" A football player said and the few football players in the class laughed.

"I-I.." Ryan's cheeks reddened looking embarassed.

"I bet he has a crush on me, that's why he's looking that." the same football player said.

The six of the elite 8 looked at Sharpay who wasn't paying any attention but on her phone.

"I-I d-don't." he stuttered and looked down and went to sit by Kelsi in the Elite 8 row of desks until Kelsi spoke.

"You can't sit with us." she snapped.

"What did I-" he asked sadly. "Sharpay." he looked at Sharpay who ignored him.

"YOU CAN'T SIT WITH US!" Kelsi screamed. "It's the Elite 7 now, everyone" she announced putting her stuff in the desk beside her. "Goodbye now." she looked away from him. He hung his head low and sat by himself. The football players laughed and throw stuff at him.

"You got rejected by your own sister!" one of them said too him.

"They kicked you out of the Elite!" another said laughing.

"We all learned a very valuable lesson today ladies and gentlemen." Liam James stood up. He was captian of the football team, and Troy's biggest enemy. Hate was an understatement to explain the way dislike he felt about Liam James. "Never lie about your sexuality, or else you'll be excommunicated from your click, Example A. Ryan Evans kicked off the _Elite 8_, I mean _Elite 7_." he pointed at Ryan.

"Oh my gosh!" Taylor stood up. "Liam shut the hell up!"

"I know few ways you can shut me up Taylor." he smirked at her. She rolled her eyes and sat down.

"Kelsi, Sharpay!" Gabriella whispered. "What the hell where you thinking?"

"I'm not letting him take my spotlight." Sharpay said and then pointed at Kelsi.

"He used me to act like he was straight, when he was gay. He told me he loved me! Rejection sucks!" Kelsi whined.

"Kelsi, we're gonna be good friends." Sharpay said and smiled. "As if we aren't already though?"

"Guys, thats was so uncalled for." Gabriella whined.

"He lied." they said together.

"You guys are horrible." Gabriella said then turned to look forward. The bell rang and everyone got up and left. Gabriella was making her way over to Troy and bumped into Zeke.

"Watch where you're-" he said then stopped seeing Gabriella on her butt on the ground.

"Ow." she said.

"Here." he put his hand out. She took it and he pulled her up.

"Uh, thanks." Gabriella said and smiled. She bent down and picked up her bag off the ground and started walking away.

"Gabriella wait, there's something you should know!" Zeke said. He was going to tell Gabriella about Troy cheating, so hopefully they'd break up and Gabriella would want to be his.

"What is it?" she said and then he saw Troy snake his arms around her waist and kiss her cheek. He shot a glare at Zeke.

"Is everything okay?" Troy asked glaring at Zeke.

_"No, you're a cheating bastard, and you don't deserve the gorgeous brunette you're dating. But I do, because I love her!"_ Zeke thought he looked at the two who where staring at him.

"Is everything okay?" Gabriella asked him.

"Yeah, you know what just forget it, it wasn't important anyway."

"Okay." Gabriella said and turned in Troy's arms to kiss him. She took his hand and he walked her to class.

* * *

**Most of my reviews I got people said they liked the story so I'm going to continue it.  
****Who's your favorite character so far and why? Need to know for story reasons.  
Au Revoir!  
**


	3. The Elite 7

**Death of a Wallflower**

**Chapter 3**

**Tuesday..**

Taylor looked at everyone as they stepped in their, 'secret room', which was also called the old dance room.

"What's going on?" Chad asked his girlfriend.

"Someone knows about...Annie." she said quietly.

"I got a text from her." Sharpay said. "She told me about Ryan."

"Oh, no. Oh no no no." Taylor said. "Since she's dead, she's going to tell our secrets. These are the secrets, that are going to ruin us, all of us."

"That's impossible." Zeke said. "She's dead!"

"Then who could be Annie?" Taylor asked yelling.

"Taylor just calm down." Gabriella said. "We'll figure this out."

"Easy for you too say, you have no secrets. You're perfect." Taylor rolled her eyes.

"Can you stop call me perfect, because I'm not and-"

"Oh boohoo! You hate being called what you are!" Taylor laughed. "That's hilarious."

"Ugh." Gabriella said and walked away from everyone and sat by herself in a chair.

"Now she's running away, like always." Taylor said and Gabriella rolled her eyes.

"Just leave her alone." Sharpay said.

"Now she needs someone else to take up for her, wow Gabriella-" Taylor said. Gabriella got up and walked out of the room.

"Can you just hop off her ass, Taylor please for 10 minutes, can you just not be yourself for 10 minutes. Is that hard? I know you're a-"

"We can't keep doing this!" Chad said stopping the two. "We all need to just get along, that means Ryan too."

"If Ryan comes back, then I'm out." Kelsi said.

"Make that two." Sharpay agreed.

"This wouldn't be happening, if Taylor didn't.." Zeke's voice trailed off.

"If I didn't what?" Taylor asked frowning. "I didn't do anything."

"You killed her." Kelsi hissed.

"We can't blame her for this." Troy said.

"So now you're standing up for her, also. What about your girlfriend, is she just a good fuck or something. You didn't stand up for her?" Zeke said getting angry.

"Don't talk about Gabriella like that! This has nothing to do with her!" Troy growled.

"Why? Because you just like having her on your arm, and in lap. You don't even deserve her with the amount of girls you've cheated on her with!" he yelled.

"I only cheated twice." he spat.

"You shouldn't have cheated at all!" Zeke yelled.

"Guys! I understand you both have feelings for Gabriella but Zeke you have to respect her decisions for choosing Troy and not you." Sharpay said. "Besides, I thought I was your girlfriend?"

"I'd rather be single." he snapped at Sharpay.

"I'd rather be single than date anyone like you also." Sharpay spat. "You know what, I'm doing what I do best and I'm catwalking..._out_!" she said and walked out.

"Great!" Kelsi groaned. "This all your fault Taylor!" she stomped out of the room.

"Fuck this." Zeke said and left.

"I guess it's just us now." Chad said.

"It's over Chad." Taylor said and looked at him. He huffed.

"I never liked you anyway." he said then left.

"Then it was two." Troy said and looked around awkwardly. "I guess I should..go." he said and started to leave.

"Troy! Wait!" she grabbed his arm. "I know you don't love her." Taylor said. "You can tell me the truth, are you with her for the sex?" He glared at her and yanked his arm away from her.

"To answer your question. I do love her, I just don't know how to tell her. She's the best thing that's ever happened to me." he said then stomped out.

"Now there's one." Taylor said and sighed then walked out.

...

Ryan was sitting in Theater eating lunch by himself. His phone vibrated and he unlocked it and read the text message.

_Mister Evans,  
I guess you didn't keep your secret hidden well, did you?  
Looks like Kelsi isn't the pianist we thought she was.  
She didn't know how to play piano until last year.  
She gets taught how to play every song you've given her.  
She can only play those songs. But there's more!  
She's trying to get a business from her dad...  
That you've taken from her.  
-Annie _

Ryan closed his eyes and sighed. He looked up and saw Kelsi in front of him.

"So, our whole relationship was a lie?" she asked.

"So, your whole piano since 3 was a lie?" he asked her angry.

"H-How'd you know about that?" she asked him.

"Annie, told me." he said. "She also told me, you get taught how to play every song we gave you. I just thought you were smart, but I guess not. Maybe that's why I'm getting your father's business and not you." he said and shrugged. "Who knows."

"W-What?" she asked sadly. "Y-You?" her face paled and she got up then ran out of the theater and to the hallway and threw up in the nearest trashcan.

"Oh my gosh!" Sharpay rushed over to her. "Are you okay?"

"Ryan! He's taking my dad's business!" She cried.

"What?"

"I worked so hard for it, and I'm never gonna get it." Kelsi said crying.

"Kelsi, sweetheart. You can't cry when the going gets hard, you need to fight back. I mean bring him down, and show him who's boss?"

"My dad?" Kelsi asked.

"No, my fucking brother!" Sharpay said. "Let's go! We have to plan! He's stealing everything from us!"

...

Chad shot the basketball into the hoop and looked at Troy as he shot the ball.

"Did you cheat on her?" Chad asked.

"T-Twice, but it was before I-"

"How could you do that too her?" he asked his bestfriend. "Why?"

"I just, I like girls and I can't help it."

"You'll be able to help it when she finds out and leaves your ass."

"She won't leave me, because she won't find out and it's gonna stay that way." Troy snapped and looked at Chad.

"What about Annie?"

"Annie? She's dead." Troy said.

"Apparently not." Chad said and Troy rolled his eyes.

"She won't tell her." Troy said. "She'll tell her something pointless."

"You know, you treat Gabriella like shit." Chad said.

"I don't, I treat her right."

"No you take advantage of her, you don't appreciate her at all. She's not your girlfriend, she's just your slut."

"She isn't anything close to that! I-I love her."

"Of course you do." Chad said sarcastically. "You love the kisses, and sex she gives you. But you don't love her, and you never will." Chad said and shot the ball and walked out of them gym.

Troy rolled his eyes.

...

Kelsi's phone vibrated and she read the text message.

_Spazzy Nielson,  
I must say you shocked me. You shocked me a lot.  
Chad Danforth, he may seem like the peacemaker, but  
he's just as bad as Ryan. He kissed you, but he also  
kissed every cheerleader, half the soccer team, some  
of the volleyball team. He's tried to bribe Gabriella to  
leave Troy, so he could have Troy's spotlight. He's  
exactly like Ryan, trying to steal everything.  
-Annie_

She closed her eyes and shook her head.

"What is it?" Sharpay asked. Kelsi handed her the phone and showed her the message.

"Read it and weep." Kelsi snapped. "He is exactly like Ryan." Sharpay got up.

"You kissed Chad." she said.

"Yeah, I did I-"

"You're a slut." Sharpay said. "I thought we could be friends, but that just went out the window. Get the business back on your own." she spat then walked out of the room. She walked into the gym and saw Chad and Troy walking out. Sharpay slapped Chad. "How could you kiss Kelsi!"

"W-What? How did you know about that?" he asked her shocked. "I think you left a mark?"

"She did." Troy said.

"Kelsi got a text from Annie, also Troy Chad he's been trying to steal everything from you including Gabriella. He tried to bribe Gabriella to leave Troy, he tried to steal your spotlight. He's kissed almost the whole female population and yet you try to act like the peacemaker, when you're exactly like Ryan!" she yelled.

"Annie told you all of that?" Chad asked nervously. Sharpay got even more angry and slapped her again.

"That was for Gabriella." she said then walked out of the gym. Troy looked at Chad his eyes where dark and his face red.

"You tried to steal everything so you could impress someone, that doesn't even make me mad. Just that you tried to bribe Gabriella, my Gabriella to be your girlfriend. So you could impress your dad, right?" Troy scoffed. "You're pathetic."

"I did do it to impress my dad, I told him I was dating a beautiful girl and was captian. The best on the team."

"Well you just lost your girlfriend and you'll never have Gabriella, and I'm captian, and the best on the team. So I guess you should tell your dad the truth and not lie. You're a fucking piece of shit. Stay away from my girlfriend." Troy spat then walked out of the gym.

...

The whole day was going too slow for everyone, lunch had finally come and they were all sitting on the highest story of the cafeteria. It was just them up there and no one else. Everyone except Gabriella and Ryan where up there talking.

"Where the hell is she?" Troy asked worried.

"She's probably _cheating_." Zeke hissed. They heard heels and saw Gabriella walking up to them. She sat down and didn't say anything.

"What's wrong?" Sharpay asked.

"Like you guys don't know?" she snapped. "Go on the school website and see for yourselves." Sharpay rolled her eyes and pulled out her phone. She gasped loudly.

"I-I.." her voice faded out. "He-He's dead, isn't he?"

"No, I walked in with Jenna just in time. He almost died, and it's all your fault." Gabriella said glaring at Sharpay and Kelsi.

"What's going on?" Kelsi asked.

"Ryan tried to kill himself in the theater." Gabriella said. "Figure out you guys' shit, with him. Ryan isn't a bad person."

"Besides the fact that he's stealing everything from us." Kelsi said.

"Stealing from you, Kelsi. He's not taking a damned thing from me." Sharpay snapped. "You slut." she mumbled.

"What did I do!" Kelsi asked. Chad's phone vibrated and he unlocked it to begin reading a message.

"Are either of you going to see Ryan?!" Gabriella asked.

"I will." Kelsi said.

"Then it'll be the Elite 6." Sharpay spat.

"If you do that then it'll be the Elite 5." Gabriella snapped.

"Whatever." she mumbled. Kelsi picked up her stuff and ran down the stairs making her way to the nurse's office.

Chad looked up at Taylor then read the message.

_Mister Danforth,  
Well those little secrets you believed to be nothing,  
surely were something. Taylor Mckessie, the girl_

_across from you is right. Her secrets can ruin her life  
and I'm going to tell you all of them. I'd take notes  
you're if I where you.  
Taylor Mckessie, the girl who wants to be Gabriella Montez  
but not herself, the girl who wants Troy Bolton, but will  
never get him. She's hooked up with almost the whole guy population,  
almost every athlete, and more. She roofied not just my drink,  
that killed me but also Sharpay's and left her with random guys,  
she tried to steal Troy from Gabriella and well, we all know how that  
worked out. Put her in her place, Chad.  
-Annie_

Chad looked up from his phone and glared at Taylor who was sitting across from him beside Troy.

"Why are you looking at me like that?" she asked annoyed.

"Why did you roofie Sharpay's drink? Huh? Why did you leave an unconscious Sharpay with a bunch of random guys?" he asked angry.

"WHAT!" Sharpay screamed. "YOU DID WHAT!" she stood.

"Sharpay, calm down. They didn't do anything too you, but you wouldn't remember, you were unconscious and a mess. Looked like a drunken freshman." Taylor scoffed.

"You tried to steal Troy from Gabriella, and make her jealous. Plus you're so jealous of Gabriella, that you wish you were her!" Chad yelled and Gabriella's eyes widened.

"W-Who told you that?" Taylor asked scared.

"Annie, told me." he said coldly. "You're a slut. Almost the whole guy population, has had sex with you but you still try and run after Troy."

"I-I Chad you can't possibly believe her!" Taylor cried.

"Taylor, I always thought you were just a bitch, but now I know. You're a bitch, you're a slut, you're a whore, you're an envious wanna-be Gabriella, you're nothing like Gabriella, and you will never be Gabriella, Taylor! I hope you learn that or else you'll have a rude awakening." he yelled at Taylor. She stood up and slapped him then looked at Gabriella who was looking a mixture of shocked and confused.

"I have to go to the bathroom." Gabriella said lying. She stood up and left the cafeteria, she felt suffocated and had to leave that room. She walked into the nurses office and saw Ryan laying the bed with hospital devices surrounding him. Kelsi was sitting in a chair closing her eyes.

"Can I talk to him, alone, please?" Gabriella asked. Kelsi nodded and left the room and closed the door.

"Ryan?" Gabriella asked.

"G-Gabi." he said and smiled weakly.

"Are you going to be okay?" she asked him smiling.

"I-I-I don't think." he started coughing. "N-No."

"What? But I thought-" she said. He put his hand up that was shaking slowly to stop her.

"A-Annie." he coughed.

"Annie what?" Gabriella asked.

"S-She tried to kill...me." he said.

"W-What, I thought she was-"

"S-She is." he said and Gabriella teared up.

"Does anyone know?" she asked him.

"O-Only you." he said. He touched cheek. "Y-You're b-beautiful."

"Thank you." she said and started crying. She had always hated Ryan, but now when no one wanted to be by his side she wanted too. She couldn't just let him sit alone with the bitch who hurt him.

"I-I got you kicked off the-"

"Y-Yeah I-I know." he said and chuckled. Caressing her cheek.

"You were always smarter than me." she said quietly.

"T-Tell Sharpay I-I l-love h-her." he said and looked at her. "T-Take c-care o-of h-her."

"I will, I promise you! I will!" she said and cried more. "Ryan, I have to tell you something else!" She looked at Ryan who was slowly closing his eyes, his hand fell from her cheek then she heard the heart machine let out a long never ending beep. She was pulled out of the room by a nurse assistant and a doctor ran in along with nurses. Gabriella wiped her tears and sighed. He was gone, and because of Annie. She slowly walked into the classroom seeing everyone already in there. She walked to the seat by Troy and hugged him.

"Whats wrong?" he asked her worried.

"H-He's gone." she said quietly. "He's dead."

Sharpay's eyes widened. "W-What?" the blonde asked.

"He said he loved you, and asked me to take care of you." Gabriella looked at Sharpay.

"Gabriella, h-he killed himself?" Sharpay asked her eyes welling up with tears because of me.

"No!" Gabriella said. "Annie, she killed him. He told me." she said quietly.

"Annie!" Taylor yelled. "Seriously, I'm believing any of this Annie shit anymore!" she screamed. Her phone vibrated and she unlocked it and read it.


	4. Damaged

**Death of a Wallflower  
Chapter 4**

_Miss Mckessie,  
I honestly, never liked you and I never will.  
Especially for what you did too, yeah you'll never  
be forgiven. But the brunette you're envious of has  
__a secret a very dirty secret I must say. Liam James,  
__Troy arch enemy, Gabriella Montez's sophomore year  
__summer fling. Her and Liam, were pretty serious then.  
__She failed to tell you guys, I think you should do it for me.  
__-Annie_

Taylor looked across the room and Liam sitting there not paying attention laughing with his friends. Gabriella was hugging Sharpay who was crying her eyes out. Troy was talking too a boy off the basketball team. Zeke and Chad were talking. Kelsi was silent. She put her phone away and looked at Liam.

"Can I help you Mckessie?" he asked annoyed.

"Sorry, just was staring." she shrugged.

The bell rang ending class and everyone walked out of the room.

Liam stopped and watched Gabriella walk down the hallway. "She's so hot." he said as Troy walked past.

"Gabriella is gorgeous, Liam." Taylor said to him.

"Can you stop talking about my girlfriend." Troy snapped.

"Is she good in bed?" One of Liam's friends asked.

"She is trust me." Liam said smirking.

"How the hell would you know!" Troy snapped getting angry.

"I'm saying, I fucked your girlfriend before you did is what I'm saying." Liam said and smirked. "I met her the summer before junior year."

"Troy, I told you she's-" Taylor said and Troy glared at the two.

"You didn't." he growled at Liam

"I did, and I'll do it again. She's a sex goddess, I mean now I know why you're dating her. We all know, you're not the tied down type."

"Troy?" Gabriella said walking up to them. "Are we gonna go to class?"

"Did you have sex with Liam." he asked her angry. Gabriella looked at Liam and Taylor then at Troy.

"Y-Yeah, when I first moved here." she said nervous.

"Why didn't you ever tell me!" he yelled at her and she flinched.

"I didn't think it was important! It was just summer fling!" she cried. "And fucking don't yell at me, asshole." she said before walking down the hallway mad.

"Just stay the hell away from her, whatever you two had together then. Isn't gonna come back, she's my girlfriend. If she wanted you the she would've dated you." he growled and walked down the hallway looking for Gabriella.

...

Gabriella walked into class and set her stuff down and sat down. Troy walked into class and sat beside her.

"I-I didn't mean to yell at you, babe." he said in her ear. "I'm really sorry."

"Get off of me." she snapped annoyed.

"I just get angry." he said. "Really, I didn't-"

"Shut up." she said. "Liam was just a summer fling, and sex. I mean, you're so much better than he is anyways." she smiled at him.

"Now you're even better." Troy said and kissed her neck. She kissed him until someone cleared their throat.

"Please don't have sex, in front of me." Sharpay said.

"Feeling better?" Gabriella said.

"Much, I said my goodbyes and apologies, I think he accepted it." the blonde smiled.

"Great!" Gabriella smiled. Class was boring Gabriella and Troy spent most of it, making out since they sit in the back of the room.

What felt like an eternity later the bell rang signaling the end of the school day. Gabriella hoped off Troy's lap.

"Off to the volleyball building." she smiled. East High had a building just for every major sport at the school: volleyball, basketball, football, and swimming.

"When do you get out of practice?" Troy asked his girlfriend.

"Um, I don't know?" she asked. "Maybe six?"

"Okay, bye beautiful. I-I lo-like you're ass." he said and slapped her butt.

"Uh, okay?" she said confused. They skipped off toward the volleyball building. She walked into the locker room and changed into her uniform attire. Spandez, jersey, knee high socks, knee pads, volleyball shoes. You know the usual! She was about to walk out onto the court, being the last one since she's so slow, but her phone made a bell noise. She had got a message! She unlocked her phone and read the message.

_I think you should hear this.  
-Annie_

Gabriella sat down and put the phone to hear ear and listened.

_"We can't blame her for this." Troy said._

_"So now you're standing up for her, also. What about your girlfriend, is she just a good fuck or something. You didn't stand up for her?" Zeke said getting angry._

_"Don't talk about Gabriella like that! This has nothing to do with her!" Troy growled. _

_"Why? Because you just like having her on your arm, and in lap. You don't even deserve her with the amount of girls you've cheated on her with!" he yelled._

_"I only cheated twice." he spat._

_"You shouldn't have cheated at all!" Zeke yelled._

She covered her mouth and began to cry. Her phone made a bell noise again she read the text.

_See for yourself, he's a cheating bastard. Who's  
hooked up with almost every girl, even Taylor.  
Go see him now in the basketball building.  
-Annie_

Gabriella got up and started running with her phone in her hand and busted through the basketball building doors to see Troy kissing Taylor. She dropped her phone and her eyes widened.

"Oh my gosh." she gasped. Troy and Taylor pulled away, and Troy's eyes widened.

"I-It's not what you think, Gabriella!" he said.

"You cheated on me twice." she said quietly.

"Make that three time." Taylor said.

"No one is fucking talking to you, whore." Gabriella spat.

"Gabriella, please calm down."

"I'm not gonna calm down! You cheated on me, hooked up with almost every girl but get angry when I hook up with one that isn't you!" she yelled. They heard basketballs hitting the floor and Troy looked at her.

"Gabriella, I-I think you should go!"

"You know, I'm done with you treating me like shit. I'm leaving this building single, and nothing you say or do will change my mind. You're a cheating bastard, like Annie said. You're just like Taylor, maybe that's why you guys are perfect for each other?"

"Gabriella please-" he started until Gabriella slapped him.

"Leave me alone, and don't talk too me or else I'll fill out a restraining order. J-Just stay away from me." she snapped and walked out of the gym picking up her phone on the way out.

...

Gabriella was setting the ball in the air above her then back to herself. She had her earphones in her ear, she caught the ball and sat on the floor. She layed her head on the ball. How could he do this to her? What did she ever do wrong? She loved him, and he probaly didn't love her. Maybe he was just after the sex? She started crying and took out her earphones. She hugged the volleyball tighter and cried harder. What the hell did she do to deserve this?

"Gabi?" the brunette volleyball player, Jasmine, asked worried. "Whats wrong?" she sat by Gabriella. Gabriella just shook her head and cried harder ad layed her head on Jasmines shoulder.

"GUYS! Gabi's crying!" Jasmine yelled. The rest of the volleyball team came over to them and huddled around Gabriella.

"Gabi." The beach blonde girl, Hailey, asked. "Tell us what happened?"

"H-He cheated on, t-tw-three time." Gabriella said and wiped her tears pulling her knees to her chest.

"Oh my gosh, and you t-" Jasmine started until a light brown haired girl, Marissa, elbowed her and shook her head.

"You don't need him, okay. You're amazing without him and while he was getting with all of those girls he was missing out one very beautiful one. He probably isn't gonna realize what he had until now. When you're gone." Marissa said comforting Gabriella.

"Yeah..you don't need him." Macy said smiling.

"Come on! Let's scrimage!" Brenda said putting her hand out standing up. The rest of the team stood up and they looked at Gabriella.

"Just, just put all of your anger out on this ball." Marissa said handing Gabriella the ball. Gabriella breathed in then jumped served the ball over the net.

"SHIT!" Brenda moved out of the way. "That was way to fast, like damn you almost killed me!"

"I'm going home." Gabriella said and put her clothes back on in the locker room. She walked out of the locker room building and walked to her car, she got too her car and met eyes with Troy.

"Gabi.." he said quietly. She closed her eyes and got inside her car and drove off.

...

**Wednesday...**

Gabriella walked into class with Macy and Brenda laughing. "You are going to the game tonight, right?" Macy asked.

"Probably not. I think I'm just gonna go to that business thing with my parents." Gabriella said. Her hair was in a high ponytail with a pink bow, she was wearing a yellow lace pencil skirt,a yellow, pink, blue, green, peach, purple floral shirt that was navy, brown cowgirl candies boots.

"Gabi! Sit by me!" Sharpay squealed. Gabriella turned around and smiled at Sharpay then sat down by Macy and Liam.

"Why? Why isn't she sitting with us?" Sharpay asked confused looking at Troy. "What'd you do?"

"Why are you asking _'what'd I do'?" _he asked shocked.

"You're staring at her with depressed eyes, something happened. What was it?"

"She found out, about me cheating. We argued, I guess, then she broke up with me." He explained said.

"Troy, you're an idiot. You took advantage of her, she really liked you, or likes I don't know." Sharpay shrugged.

"Today we will be starting a project in pairs, meaning two. You will be creating an artistic representation of one another. So the guys will chose a girl's name from the hat and that'll be your partner." the teacher described.

"Okay." everyone said. Once every boy had a little slip of paper the teacher told them to open it.

"I have...Brenda Jones." Liam groaned.  
"Great." Brenda mumbled.

"I have...oh my gosh!" Troy groaned fustrated. "I have Taylor Mckessie!"

"You should be happy." Gabriella mumbled rolling her eyes. "Who has me?" she asked.

"I do." Zeke said raising his hand. Troy shot him a glare.

"You better trade with me."

"She's not your girlfriend anymore, I don't have to do what you say." Zeke chuckled.

"Everyone get with your partners now." The teacher instructed "..and begin to plan."

Zeke walked over to Gabriella and sat beside her. He was partners with the girl he was in love with. He smiled at her and she looked at him.

"Okay, so when could we meet up and work on this?" Gabriella asked.

"I have a game tonight, so maybe after the game and Thursday?"

"That's fine with me." she shrugged.

"So what do you wanna make to represent me?"

"I don't know yet." she shrugged. The bell rang and everyone walked out of the classroom.

"Well, I'll see you later." she smiled at him and began to gather her stuff.

"Wait, maybe I could walk you too class?" he asked and Gabriella saw Troy in the corner of her eye.  
"It's fine, I'll just walk with Macy or some other volleyball players." she said honestly.

...

Kelsi made her way to the theater, she walked to the stage and sat behind the piano. She touched one note, then another, and another and soon realized she was playing the musical she did freshman year with Sharpay and Ryan. She stopped playing and heard footsteps coming from backstage.

"H-Hello?" she said loudly and didn't hear anyone. She got up and walked outside, then went back into the threater. She saw someone sitting one of the chairs.

"Um, t-this is a p-private practice." she said nervously swallowing the lump in her throat.

"Out of everyone Spazzy Nielson, I never thought you could snoop as low as they did." the person said. Kelsi recognized the voice from her Chemistry class, sophomore year, it was Annie. The Annie who's suppose to be dead.

"Spazzy Nielson." the voice repeated. "Spazzy Nielson."

"Stop saying that." Kelsi begged crying.

"You do know you're the reason Ryan is dead right, how does it feel Spazzy, to be a suspect in two murders?" Annie asked laughing not looking at her.

"Get away from me! What the hell do you want from me!" Kelsi screamed crying. "I'm sorry."

"You're NOT SORRY!" Annie screamed getting up. The lights in the theater shut up and it was pitch black. It silent, except for Kelsi's cries and begs.

"Please." she begged. "I-I didn't know!"

"Spazzy Nielson. Spazzy Nielson. Spazzy Nielson. Spazzy Nielson. Spazzy Nielson. Spazzy. Nielson. Spazzy. Nielson. Spazzy. Nielson. Sp-"

"SHUT UP!" Kelsi screamed and fell to the ground holding her ears. "I'm so sorry Annie! Stop it you're ruining everyone!"

"Because they ruined me." Annie said. The lights turned on and Kelsi realized she was alone. She ran out of the theater and bumped into Gabriella.

"I-I'm sorry." Kelsi said quietly.

"Are you okay Kels?" Gabriella asked worried.

"I-I'm done with drama, I'm never entering the theater again. It made someone I never wanted to be." Kelsi said then walked away. She looked at the theater doors one more time then at Gabriella who was confused.

Gabriella looked at the theater doors and put her hand on the knob about to open it, then someone touched her shoulder she jumped and looked behind her. Zeke.

"Hey, what are you doing out here?" he asked.

"Um, just...nothing." she lied.

"I'm not playing tonight, so we can meet up after school." Zeke smiled. Gabriella looked at Zeke and then nodded.

"Uh, yeah. I'll be at your house at 4." she smiled slightly then nodded.

"Great." Zeke smiled again, and Gabriella went sick to her stomach.

"Yeah." she turned and walked away. She walked into class and sat beside Brenda who smiled brightly at her.

"Gabi!" she said loud enough for Sharpay to hear.

"Ugh!" Sharpay groaned.

"What's wrong?" Taylor asked.

"Brenda." Sharpay groaned. "That-that ugh!"

"Hey Troy." Taylor smiled at Troy. "Am I coming over after the game."

"Whatever." he said watching Gabriella.

"Troy." Taylor snapped. "Gabriella Montez, you're a slut!" Gabriella turned around along with Brenda.

"Ew, who does she think she is?" Brenda asked.

"So says the girl who's had sex with almost every guy here, oh and if you did James you should checked up because last time I checked he tested positive for gonorrhea." Gabriella said then turned around.

"Atleast I didn't have sex with my boyfriend's enemy, I mean how classy is that Montez." Taylor said smirking at Liam who had just walked.

"It was like two year ago Taylor, get over yourself!" Liam yelled.

"Gabriella, just get over the fact that Troy cheated with me. Meaning you weren't good enough or you were just his slut." Taylor said smirking.

"Yeah and that's why I broke up with him." Gabriella said and turned around looking forward.

"Gabriella..." Troy said.

"Go to hell." she said not turning around.

"I'm already there." he mumbled heartbroken.

"You did too yourself." Sharpay whispered to him sighing.

* * *

**Another Chapter! (: So...the story is getting more intense and intense by the second right? It's insane! I'll keep updating faster because I love you guys and your reviews they're amazing and I'm happy everyone is enjoying the story...I'm working very hard on it to make it great for you guys! So that's my thanks to you all.  
Question: What do you guys want to happen next...beside Troy and Gabriella getting back together..what do you guys want to happen?  
Tell me! **

**Au Revoir mes amis!  
(French translation: goodbye my friends)**


	5. Remembering

**Death of a Wallflower  
Chapter 5**

Taylor was in the girl's bathroom washing her hands. She looked in the mirror and tried to make her hair look like Gabriella's a little bit more. The door opened and a pale short blonde girl walked in and went to the sink beside Taylor.

"Who are you trying too be?" the girl said. The gasped and recognized the voice from the party last weekend. She backed up and fell backwards.

"A-Annie! I-I thought you were-"

"Shut up, Mckessie." Annie hissed. Taylor backed up and bumped into the wall.

"I killed you!" Taylor cried.

"Secrets can't be kept forever Miss Mckessie." Annie said smirking. "Out of everyone you're going to regret my death the most, because I am going to ruin you."

"Annie, I didn't to kill you-"

"You only meant for me to pass out because I know every one of your dirty little secrets." Annie spat. "I'm not going to kill you, I'm not going to let you kill yourself, because I want you to suffer."

"Please, just leave me alone!"

"Taylor or course you're more worried about youself than anyone else. Everyone will be okay just a few internal hard-to-fix damages will be made, and you? That's hard to say, because I'm stuck between manipulating someone into turning you in therefore getting you sent to prison or just repeatedly torturing you? Maybe I'll do both. It worked with Kelsi pretty well."

"A-Annie, please I'll do anything just leave me alone."

"No." Annie said smiling then walked out of the bathroom. Taylor ran out after her and Annie was nowhere to be found. She looked up and Kelsi walked past her.

"What did Annie do too you?" Taylor asked the redhead.

"Maybe you should wait and find out, whatever happens to everyone else is going to happen to you but ten times as worse!" Kelsi snapped.

"Kelsi please, I'm-"

"You treat me like shit for years and when you finally need something you act as if we're friends? Real classy Taylor, and I'm not helping you at all."

"Kelsi." Taylor beggeed. "Please."

"How about no." Kelsi said then walked into the bathroom. Taylor walked into the classroom and sat in the back by herself away from everyone.

_"I want you to suffer." _Annie's voice rang through Taylor's ears. Taylor covered her ears and closed her eyes.

"Please, no."

_"Getting you sent to prison."_

"No, no, no." Taylor cried.

_"Repeatedly torturing you."_

"Stop." she said quietly.

_"Maybe I'll do both."_

"SHUT THE HELL UP!" Taylor screamed and the whole class went quiet and looked at her.

"Miss Mckessie, we do not use that kind of language here." the teacher said sternly.

"I'm sorry I-I just." Taylor got her stuff then ran out of the room and went into the secret room and curled into a ball and cried.

_"Who are you trying to be? Secrets can't be kept forever. I want you to suffer. Getting you sent to prison. Repeatedly torturing you. Maybe I'll do both."_ Annie's kept talking in Taylor's ears.

"Please, just leave me alone!" Taylor screamed and covered her ear.

_"Why would I do such a thing?"_ Annie said then it went silent. Taylor got up and looked around the room. She looked into the mirror on the wall and saw Annie's reflection from the night at the party, the night she was killed. She screamed, and backed up the fell onto the floor.

"WHAT DO YOU WANT FROM ME!" Then everything went black for Taylor Mckessie.

...

Kelsi looked down at her book once Taylor left the room and acted as if nothing happened. Sharpay shrugged and continued writing, so did Chad.

"Yes, Miss Montez."

"May I used the restroom?"

"You may." he said and handed Gabriella the pass. Gabriella picked up her purse then walked out of the classroom and into the restroom that was down the hall. A cheerleader walked in and smiled at Gabriella.

"Do you have any lipstick?" she asked Gabriella.

"Uh, yeah do you want red or pink?" Gabriella asked.

"Can I have pink?"

"Yeah, here." Gabriella handed the cheerleader her pink lipstick and she started putting some on. Once she was done she handed it back to Gabriella then dug in her purse for something. She pulled out a tube of dark red lipstick that was in a plastic bag and handed it to Gabriella. "Someone told me to give this to you." Gabriella took it out of her hand then looked at it.

"Do you know who did?" Gabriella asked.

"No, I don't. Sorry." the girl said then walked out. Gabriella took the lipstick out of the bag then opened it and then remember something.

**FLASHBACK**

_Gabriella walked into class and sat down in her usual seat. "Hey um Gabriella. Do you have any red lipstick?"_

_"Yeah, I have this dark red?" Gabriella said and shrugged._

_"That's perfect!" Annie took the tube and applied some to her lips. Then she smiled at Gabriella. "Thank you!"_

_"You can just keep it, it looks better on you anyways." Gabriella said smiling then turned around._

_"Thanks." Annie said quietly and smiled big before putting the tube of lipstick in her bag._

**FLASHBACK OVER  
**

Gabriella gasped and dropped the tube of lipstick. She bent down to get but a pale hand got it before she did.

"I always loved this lipstick, ever since you gave it to me." Annie said looking at the lipstick. Gabriella gasped and backed up into the stall door, she was about to scream until Annie's hand went around her neck. "Shut up."

Gabriella closed her mouth then looked at Annie scared and started crying wiggling trying to get out of her grasp.

"P-Please!" Gabriella said gasping for air. Annie let her go and Gabriella fell to the ground. "I-I'm sorry."

"You're forgiven." she said coldly then looked at Gabriella. Gabriella stood up and Annie stood in front of her. "You're going to regret agreeing with them. You ruined me. You ruined me. YOU FUCKING RUINED ME GABRIELLA MONTEZ!" Annie yelled then the lights turned off in the bathroom. Gabriella used her phone light to find the door only find out it was locked. Her phone shut off and it was pitch black.

"HELP ME! SOMEBODY PLEASE! HELP ME! I'M STUCK AND-" She felt a hand go around her neck and she screamed as loud as she could. She tried to fight back but couldn't see anything in the pitch black darkness.

...

Sharpay looked at Chad and smiled at him. "You're playing today right?"

"Yep sure is."

"Great, I'm coming!" Sharpay smiled. "I haven't seen you play since freshman year, when you and Troy where constantly trying to impress Coach Gibson for the captain position."

"Before I met Gabriella." Troy said and smiled slightly.

"Before any of us met Gabriella, we were so..."

"Lame." Chad said and they laughed.

"I mean, we were kinda lame though! I mean Annie was...Troy's lover then." Sharpay said laughing then looked at Troy.

"She wasn't my...I mean she was until I saw Gabriella, she stole my heart." Troy said dreamily.

"Once she came, that's when we began to use the power we had." Sharpay said.

"But we're using it and now look what's happening?" Chad said. "She's using our power against us, to bring us down."

"I mean, what did we do? That was so bad that she began keeping tabs on our lives?" Sharpay asked and looked at the two boys.

**Flashback to first day of Junior Year**

_Annie stepped out of her mom's car and smiled. "Bye mom!" she said. Annie walked to the courtyard and saw her friends sitting at their normal table. She went over there and saw someone was in her seat._

_"Um, excuse me. But you're sitting in my seat." Annie said quietly. Gabriella turned around confused._

_"What? Oh. I'm sorry. I didn't know she sat with you guys." she said and was about to get up until Troy stopped her._

_"No, she doesn't sit with us." he spat._

_"What are you talking about?" Annie asked shocked_

_"I'll just go sit someplace else, wouldn't wanna make someone mad over a seat." Gabriella said sarcastically. She got off and catwalked over to some volleyball players she knew._

_"DAMNIT!" Troy yelled. _

_"Now look what you did! Are you happy?" Kelsi said annoyed._

_"She was in my spot." Annie said and sat down._

_"You can't sit with us." Ryan said._

_"Why not? I thought we were friends?" Annie asked._

_"You're right we were friends, last year." Zeke said annoyed._

_"Now __we're__ the Elite 8." Chad said and glared._

_"Looks like I'm the 8th person." Annie smiled._

_"Gabriella is the 8th person." Troy said. "Not you."_

_"What? W-What guys I-I thought-" Annie said shocked._

_"You cannot sit here." Sharpay said putting her hands up._

_"B-But..." Annie studdered._

_"YOU CAN'T SIT WITH US!" Kelsi screeched and people looked at them._

_"If she won't leave, then we can. Let's go find Gabriella." Taylor said._

_"Right, lets go." Troy said. The seven of them stood up and left Annie by herself._

**End of Flashback**

"But I mean, it wasn't even that bad. High School is when people change a-" Troy started.

"It wasn't the best thing too do." Chad said and sighed.

"If Gabriella never became friends with us, then Annie wouldn't be dead..." Sharpay said.

"Yeah then Gabriella would be dating Liam, and they'd be the hottest couple and she wouldn't even know how much in love I am with her." Troy said annoyed and shot a quick glare at Sharpay.

"Of course, but Annie really loved you also."

"I never had an interest in her...she wasn't my type." Troy said. "I was trying to be a good friend."

"She thought you liked her, so when you started giving Gabriella all of your attention she got angry, and jealous." Sharpay explained.

"She eventually started liking Gabriella because, she's such a sweetheart." Chad said and laughed.

"That's why I love her." Troy said and smiled.

The door opened and revealed a redhead, she smiled at everyone then started talking.

"Allie what the hell are you doing in here?" Brenda said.

"I'm here because I needed to ask Gabriella something about the games tomorrow and Friday, but she isn't in here so..."

"She went to the bathroom." Sharpay spoke up.

"I know someone told me, and I checked the bathroom. She wasn't in there. I checked both bathrooms, she wasn't in either of them. So I thought she came back to class?" Allie said and looked at Brenda. "Bye B." she walked out of the room.

"If she isn't in the bathroom, then where is she?" Troy asked and looked at Sharpay.

The Bell Rang and Sharpay got up and left the room. Brenda picked up Gabriella's stuff and started to leave the room until she was stopped by Sharpay.

"I'll take her stuff." the blonde said.

"I'm taking her stuff to the volleyball building." Brenda snapped.

"How do you even know she's there!" Sharpay asked.

"Just mind it blondie!" Brenda said and walked away angry.

* * *

**This isn't my favorite chapter and I know it's extra boring. But I promise and I think I say this everytime. The next few chapters are cray cray! Less messages from Annie and more of Annie if that even makes sense...but it's getting interesting.  
QUESTION: How do you guys think the story should/is going to end? Tell me your thoughts!  
Bye Loves  
**


	6. Change

**Death of a Wallflower  
Chapter 7**

Gabriella didn't know what happened, one second she was screaming for help then the next second she was just running until her legs stopped. Somehow she ended up in the volleyball building. It was empty, none of the coaches, freshman players, anyone was there. It was just her. She back up to the wall and slid down to sit on her butt. She stretched out her legs, but her hands on her face, then began crying as hard as she could. She didn't understand why Annie didn't like her. She was just a new girl when she first came. She tried to make everyone like her. For the most part. It worked. But some people still didn't like her.

...

Sharpay walked into the volleyball building and looked around. She saw Gabriella sitting on the ground looking emotionless at nothing.

"Gabriella!" Sharpay shrieked and ran over to her. "Are you okay?"

"W-What did you guys do to her?" Gabriella asked and started crying. "She hates me and yet I did nothing."

"A-Annie doesn't hate-"

"Cut the bullshit Sharpay!" Gabriella said. "You guys fucked her over and she's blaming it all on me!" They heard heels and saw Brenda walking in.

"I'm sorry Sharpay but there isn't a game so only players are allowed in the gym. I'm gonna have to ask you to leave." Brenda said smirking.

But, Gabriella?" Sharpay looked at Gabriella. Who got off the ground and started walking away from her.

"Do I need to security, or can you handle walking out the door?" Brenda asked annoyed. Sharpay got up and left the room without a word.

"Gabriella, are you okay?" Brenda asked the captain of the volleyball team worried about her.

"I-I'm fine. It's just, everything around me is falling apart...and I can't do anything about it." Gabriella said while fixing her makeup.

"Everything happens for a reason."

"Yeah." Gabriella nodded. "Whatever." she picked up her stuff then walked out. She walked into the main building and walked into cafeteria seeing everyone sitting at the usual table. She looked at them then went over to the volleyball team who was sitting on the second story.

"Hey guys!"

"Gabi!" Macy smiled big.

"You never sit with us! What's up!" Jasmine asked her smiling.

"Things need to change for me." Gabriella fake smiled and sat between Marissa and Macy. She looked up at the Elite and saw them staring at her. She looked away then started talking to Hailey.

...

"What the hell happened!" Troy asked angry. "Is she avoiding us too!"

"Yeah. She's pissed at us." Sharpay said.

"Why?" Chad asked confused.

"We never did anything too her." Zeke said confused. Sharpay deeply sighed and looked up from her food at everyone.

"Annie, hates her. Because of what we did. So now, she's avoiding us at all costs apparently. I'm starting to regret...us ever being her friend." Sharpay grumbled.

"You mean _Troy_ ever _making _us _invite_ her." Chad snarled.

"I'm sorry I had fucking crush on the girl, I'm sorry I fucking fell in love with her the first time I saw her, I can't help it!" Troy said aggrivated.

"T-This, our friendship, is breaking apart right in front of our eyes!" Sharpay yelled. "All of our power is being used against us to bring us down-"

"Guys." Taylor said walking up to the table.

"Taylor, what happened?" Sharpay asked worried.

"Just let Gabriella, do what she wants to do." she says. "She'll be safer that way."

"ARE YOU CRAZY!" Sharpay stood up and yelled. "She's not safe at all! How the hell would you know!"

"How would _you_ know, Sharpay?" Taylor said emotionless and sat down. "It's better this way."

The bell rang and Taylor smiled at them, then at Troy.

"What?" he asked her.

"You should forget about her, she's n-"

"I'm not forgetting about her-"

"She could end up dead any second." Taylor said then walked off. Troy watched Taylor walk away then ran after her and bumped into Gabriella who's back was too him. She fell over and caught herself with her knees.

"Ow! You fucktard!" Gabriella said annoyed. Pushing herself off the ground, turning and seeing Troy. "Troy." she said quietly. The Bell rang and people started running to class except Troy and Gabriella.

"Gabriella w-what happened?" Troy asked her.

"I-It's scary when everything you worked hard to get, just falls apart around you...a-and there's nothing you can do about it." she whispered as a tear fell down her face. "It's like I"m loosing everything, and it's scary Troy. It really is." another tear fell down her face.

"Gabriella please, y-you have to believe me." Troy said his heartbreaking at the sight of Gabriella about to cry. "Everything will be okay, I promise. We'll get through this." More tears started falling down her face as he spoke.

"H-how do you know?" she said and started crying. "Nothing is ever going to be okay. I thought being friends with you guys, was going too be great. But if I knew this is what I was signing up for one year ago. I would've just let Annie sit with you guys, and rightfully take her throne in the Elite 8." Gabriella said and wiped her tears.

"Gabriella..."

"Some things need to change." she said and started walking down the hallway.

"Y-You can't just walk away from who you are!" Troy yelled.

"I can be whoever the hell I wanna be." Gabriella said walking toward him. "If I wanna be Elite 8 Gabriella Montez, I can be her. If I want to be volleyball Elite 8 star Gabriella Montez, I can be her. If I want to be dance star Gabriella Montez, I'll be her. If I want to just be volleyball star Gabriella Montez, then to hell I will be her!" she growled angry.

"I love you." Troy said looking her in the eyes. Gabriella pulled him and kissed him. Troy pushed her up the against the lockers deepening their kiss. She pulled away from him and smiled slightly.

"I love you too." she got out of his grasp and started catwalking to class.

"Wait. Where are you going?" he asked as Gabriella turned to look at him.

"Something called class, I'm late." She smiled then turned back around and contiuned walking.

...

**Friday**

Two days passed since Troy and Gabriella kissed. It seemed as if everything was slowly going back to normal. Gabriella was currently getting ready for the volleyball game. She had her spandex, and jersey on. Just need to put on her socks and shoes. She slipped on sock on then began to do the other until her phone rang. She picked it up and read the text message.

_Hope you enjoyed the last two days.  
Now it's time for the show to began...  
and you all are merely my actors.  
-Annie_

She set her phone down and sighed. Just when she thought everything was okay. Something happens. Great. She put her other sock on then shoes then looked at herself in the mirror before going out to the gym where everyone was dressed in their uniforms setting up for the game.

"Gabriella! Can you get the new volleyballs? Their in the closet in the volleyball basket." Coach said to her. Gabriella nodded and opened the closet door before walking in she pulled the basket which was on wheels and rolled it out to the gym floor.

For the next hour people starting filling up the gym for third volleyball game of the season.

Gabriella was on the floor setting the ball to Brenda who hit it back to her.

"Excited?" Brenda asked smiling.

"Very!" Gabriella smiled. The coach blew the whistle and they all ran in a huddle.

"Welcome ladies and gentleman to Lady Cats Varsity volleyball game!" the announcer said and everyone in the crowd roared with excitement. Gabriella turned and saw her friends in the front row in red and white with a sign cheering.

"Who wants to me introduce the starters?" the announcer asked and everyone roared louder. "Our lady cat starters for this game our Sophomore Allie Henson is playing front right." everyone cheered all Allie as Allie ran onto the court to the net. "Senior James playing front center!" people screamed as Brenda ran onto to the court to the net. "Junior, Hailey Jenner playing front left." everyone cheered as Hailey did the same Brenda and Allie. "Playing back right is junior Kylie Huges!" Kylie ran onto the court as people cheered for her. "Playing middle back is senior Marissa Marton!" the crowd screamed as she jogged on the court. "Playing back left and our first server is our seeeeeeeenior GABRIELLA MONTEZ!" the crowd roared as Gabriella jogged onto court. She high-fived some team mates and her coach and went to the net seeing the team there.

"Good game?" Gabriella said friendly and smiled at the girls on the other side of the net

"You're a slut." the blonde girl on the other team said. Gabriella looked at her and saw Annie's eyes then saw Green eyes.

"Don't fall on your ass, fat bitch." Brenda said glaring at the girl's seeing her butt sticking out of her spandex.

The whistle blew and everyone went to their spots as the ball was passed to Gabriella.

...

Sharpay was running late for the game. She was suppost to be there 5 minutes ago! She groaned annoyed as she picked up her water bottle that was in the fridge.

"Pay." she heard Ryan's voice. "Sharpay." Sharpay picked up a knife. "Sharpay." she heard his voice again. "Pay." she felt his breath. She turned around and stabbed whoever it was. She looked and saw Ryan clutching his stomach.

"Ry! Oh my gosh!" she cried. "Ry-I" she bent down to the ground with him.

"You killed me." she heard Ryan say.

"Ry I'm so-" she looked up at the roof as her eyes watered up

"You killed me." she heard Annie said. She looked down at Annie and screamed. "You bitch."

Sharpay got up and ran out of the front door until she got pulled and the door slammed shut. She screamed as she was on the floor.

"You're not going, anywhere Evans." Annie said and smirked.

"Leave me and my friends alone! We didn't do this to you!" Sharpay yelled. "Taylor did!"

"You all had a part in ruining me." Annie said.

"Annie, why did you do this? Why?" Sharpay asked. "Junior ye-"

"This has nothing to do with what happened junior year Sharpay." Annie said laughing.

"What made you start keeping tabs on our lives then?"

"A lot."

"Was it Gabriella?"

"No, it was Troy." Annie said getting angry. "He had sex with me, he told me he loved me. Then he leaves me for Gabriella." she yells angry. "Gabriella didn't even like him then, she was fucking Liam every day, 24 fucking hours! But yet Troy was persistent and still tried and eventually she-"

"Annie you don't even know that for-"

"I do!" Annie screamed then disappeared.

Sharpay took a deep breath then froze. Wait, Troy had sex with Annie. He told Annie he loved her. Why didn't anyone know about this? Is it a lie? Sharpay shook her head then walked out of the house and got in her car making her way to the volleyball game.


	7. The Elite?

**Death of a Wallflower  
Chapter 7**

Kelsi sat in front of her piano in her bedroom. She breathed in and touched a note. She didn't even understand what she was doing, she didn't have a talent. She couldn't act, like Sharpay and Ryan. She couldn't dance and play volleyball like Gabriella. She wasn't a brainiac like Taylor. She couldn't play basketball like Troy, Chad, and Zeke. She couldn't play piano like she acted. She didn't understand how she had been in the Elite 8 for almost two years. She was nothing but a fake, a phoney. Her parents may be rich, she may be rich on the outside but on the inside she felt poor. Her life was joke. She was a joke. Kelsi choked then began crying. Kelsi stood up and walked to her balcony and looked down at the busy Alburqurque street. She lived in the penthouse of a condo building in downtown Alburqurque.

_"There's no reason why you're even alive anymore." she heard Annie's voice in her ears. _

"Shut up!" Kelsi cried.

_"You're a fake, a phoney, none of your friends like you."_

"Annie stop it!"

_"You should jump, and see what'll happen."_

"JUST LEAVE ME ALONE!" Kelsi screamed at the top of her lungs then breathed slowly. It was silent once again. She picked up a pen and wrote a note. She put it in a envelope and put the person's address, and name on it.

"Fiona!" she called her housekeeper.

"Yes, ma'am." Fiona said in her british.

"I-I need you to send this for you, and c-can you send this with the note." she said as she took off her necklace that had a piano charm on it.

"I can." Fiona said and walked away from her. Kelsi closed her door and wrote another note. And taped it to her mirror then walked back out to her balcony. She smiled as she felt the wind in her hair. She squeezed the rail and looked down. She stepped on top of her table and then slowly stepped onto her rail. The wind blew again and stepped off the rail to her table.

"I-I can't do it!" she yelled fustrated. "They need me."

"They don't need you." Annie said from behind her.

Kelsi stepped back onto the railing of her balcony and spread her arms as if she was a bird with wings. She closed her eyes and smiled as the wind blew again. She cried.

"I-I'm so sorry." she said quietly. Before leaning forward and jumping off of the railing of the balcony.

...

Gabriella was running to get the ball. "MINE!" she ran and spiked it over the net then felt sick to her stomach.

"Game!" the official said. Her team around her cheered happily.

"3 wins no losses!" Allie said happily. Gabriella felt dizzy, she stumbled over. "Gabi are you okay?"

"I-I need to go to the bathroom..." Gabriella said lazily and jogged over to the locker room and ran into the bathroom. She leaned over and puked into the toilet. She felt someone pull her hair out of the way of her throw up.

"Are you okay, babe." Troy said worried. Gabriella couldn't reply she just kept on throwing up until there was nothing left in her stomach.

"I-I feel horrible." Gabriella said. "Can you take me home."

"Yeah." Troy said worried. Gabriella put her sweats on over her spandex and changed her shoes into her Ugg boots.

"Can I get on your back?" she asked and Troy nodded letting her climb onto his back. He grabbed her bags and walked out too his car. She had rode to school with him this morning since she was running low on gas and didn't have time to get more. Once they got to his car he put her down and she climbed into the passenger seat.

"Are you okay?"

"I feel like shit, Troy." Gabriella said. He put his hand on her forehead.

"You have a fever, maybe I should take you to the hospital."

"No, I'm fine!"

Troy stopped in front of Gabriella's house and she got out of the car. Troy ran out of the car and started helping her to the front door. He opened the front door and smiled as he smelled Gabriella's house. It always smelled like a bakery. Gabriella walked up to her room and Troy watched her.

"I'll call you." Gabriella said. Troy nodded.

"I love you."

"Love you too!" she said and closed her door. Troy left and drove to Allie's house where the game after party was being thrown. He walked into the house.

...

Sharpay walked into her house after the game.

"Hi sweetie, how was school and the game?" he mother asked.

"Good and we won." Sharpay said.

"Great!" her mother smiled. "It was Gabriella who made the winning hit right?"

"It was always is." Sharpay said then walked upstairs to her room. She saw an envelope sitting on her made bed. She picked it up and saw it didn't have a return address. She opened the letter and saw Kelsi's handwriting.

_Dear Sharpay,_

_Out of everyone, you were always my bestfriend. I was always close to you. I felt as if I could tell you anything and everything. So now I'm writing you this letter. My goodbyes to you. When you get this letter, I'll already be dead and gone. You were my inspiration, my idol. You were strong, and always fought back. You always knew what to do, and it just amazed me. But at the same time you were a bitch, a bad bitch but also you were a good friend to Gabriella. Although all eight of us had our bad sides, you hid your amazingly. I would never expect you too be a such a sneak. You've done scandals to everyone, except your favorite 4, me, Chad, Troy and Gabriella. I can understand me, I mean I was the pianist for all of your hit high school plays. Gabriella is your bestfriend. Troy is like your brother. But why Chad? Maybe because you're in love with him. But also I know jealousy when I see it Sharpay. You haven't done a scandal to me, Troy, and Gabriella because without us three you wouldn't have a spotlight. To be honest, you don't have a spotlight. Yeah you had the spotlight when I played the piano for your play. But sharing the spotlight with Troy and Gabriella is impossible. You're in their shadows. Sharpay I've always idolized you. But I also noticed why I don't want to be you. You may be strong, independent, and smart but you're just a jealous fake bitch. I know how scary of me to tell you this when I'm dead right? But it's the truth and you should know the truth. So goodbye Sharpay, you jealous fake bitch. Tell everyone I'm sorry and I shouldn't have done this too them. But I felt as if I was a wall being torn down. So instead of trying to stand strong. I gave in and fell. I know you guys will beat Annie, you six together with the power you have are unbeatable. You have to come together as one. It's the only way.  
Love you guys and my final goodbye._

_Sincerely,  
Kelsi Nielson_

Sharpay teared up then remembered what she said about her. She picked up purse and got into her car. Started driving to Allie's house for the after party. She couldn't handle this, she needed to distract herself. She picked up a bottle of vodka and gulped it all. She stumbled into a guys arms.

"Leeeets go too yourssss." she slurred and smiled. The guys smirked and Sharpay handed him her keys.

...

"Gabriella. I have some news for you." she looked at the doctor. He hesitated and sat down.

"Am I okay? Am I sick?"

"Well it's just morning sickness at night. You were doing to much physical activity." he said. Then hesitated again and began writing.

"Doc, what's going on?" Gabriella asked worried.

"Gabriella, you're pregnant." he hesitated some more and continued talking. "You're two months pregnant."

"I-I what!" Gabriella exclaimed.

"Now there's abor-"

"Abortion isn't an option, adoption isn't an option. I'm just going to keep my baby." Gabriella said she teared up.

"Do you know who the father is, we could give-"

"No, I-I don't know who the father is." Gabriella said lying and cried.

Gabriella got up and on her way out she picked up pregnancy books and sighed. Shoving them in her bag. Before walking out and going home. She pulled up into her driveway and walked into her house. Trying to wipe her tears.

"Gabriella! Baby! You're home! Are you okay? Are you sick?" her mom said coming out of the kitchen.

"I"m fine." Gabriella said.

"You where crying, tell me what happened." he mom asked worried.

"Mom, I-I'm pregnant. Two months pregnant." Gabriella cried harder. "And I-I don't know what I'm going to do."

"Aww, baby. Don't cry. Everything will be alright." her mom said and hugged her. "I'll support you and help you no matter what."

"Mommy, please don't tell anyone."

"I won't, but you'll have to tell your friend eventually."

"I will." Gabriella said and walked upstairs to her bedroom and layed down on her bed. Her phone started ringing and she saw it was Troy.

"Hello." she said trying not to sound as if she was crying.

_"Hey babe, are you okay? Did you go to the doctors?"_

"Yeah, I-I and I'm fine." she said smiling at his care for her.

_"What did he say?"_

"I-I just have a stomach virus. Nothing bad." she said lying through her teeth.

_"Aww poor baby." he teased her. "Do you need anything?"_

"No I'm fine." she said and smiled.

_"Okay goodnight babe, see you in the morning."_

"Yeah. Goodnight. Love you."  
_"Love you too."_ He said then hung up. Gabriella breathed in deeply.

"I'm pregnant. I'll be a mom in seven months." she said to herself then layed down. "And Troy will be a father." she closed her eyes and fell asleep.

...

Troy layed down and fell asleep only to be meet with a terrifying dream.

**Troy's Dream**

_Troy was sitting by the beach with Gabriella who was laying her head in his lap. She was wearing shorts and lose fitting blue and peach Hollister hoodie_

_"Troy, I need to tell you something." she said picking her head up._

_"What's wrong baby?" he asked nervous._

_He then saw Annie coming toward them looking angry._

_"I-I'm pregnant." she said quietly. The everything happened in slow motion. Troy pushed Gabriella out of the way and Annie threw him to the ground and ran to Gabriella. He heard Gabriella scream._

_"P-Please don't hurt my baby!" Gabriella cried. He got up then he heard Gabriella's loud scream then everything go silent._

_"Taylor told you she could be dead any second." Annie said with blood all over her smirking before disappearing._

**End of Dream**

"GABRIELLA!" Troy yelled and jumped up. He grabbed his phone and dialed Gabriella's phone number. It rang a few times then he heard her voice.

_"Helllloo." she said yawning. "Who iss this?"_

Troy breathed in and out then hung up. She was safe. It was just a dream. She's not pregnant. They always use protection. She was on the pill. He nodded. It was a dream.

**Saturday**

Sharpay woke up Saturday morning. Her head was hurting. She opened her eyes and looked around the room. She had never been here before. Then she saw dirty blonde hair beside her. She saw her and the person were naked.

"Goodmorning sexy." he said smirking. "Lets have a repeat of last night."

"Go back to sleep." she said seductively in his ear. He closed his eyes and fell back asleep. She rolled her eyes and got out of the bed. She had sex with a random guy. What was happening to her. Sharpay Evans would never do this. She collected her clothes and got dressed. She walked out of his house and saw people looking at her. So this is what the Walk of Shame feels like. She thought. She unlocked her car door then started crying at the wheel and drove home. She stopped and realized she wasn't at her house but at Kelsi's old building. She looked up at Kelsi's balcony and saw it closed. She drove to Gabriella's house and pulled into her driveway. She knocked on the door and smiled when she saw open it up.

"Hi Sharpay, how are you!" she asked joyfully.

"I'm good and you?"

"Fab." she said. Sharpay laughed. "Come in, Gabriella is a little sick but I'll see if she wants to have visitors."

"Okay."

"In the mean time! Aliana!" she yelled. A woman walked out of the kitchen holding a tray of sweet treats. "I baked some cake pops, brownies, cookies, and cakes so help yourself."

"Oh thank you and I will!" Sharpay smiled as disappeared up the stairs.

"Sweetheart."

"Go away!" Gabriella said.

"Sharpay is here to see you."

"Tell her to go home!" Gabriella said covering her head with the blanket. "I don't want any visitors!"

nodded and closed the door then walked downstairs. "She still isn't feeling well, she doesn't want any visitors. I'm sorry."

"Oh it's fine." Sharpay said shaking her head. "I'll just go now." Sharpay walked out of the house and sighed.

"My daughter is two months pregnant." she mumbled to herself.

* * *

**Two chapters full of everything! The story is heating up and it's about to end soon...sadly. I put on two chapters on for Spring Break! (mines ended sadly) and another for St. Patrick's Day. Yay? Review and tell me what you think is going to happen next?  
Byeeeee  
**


	8. The Pact

**Death of a Wallflower  
Chapter 8**

**Sunday**

Gabriella put on a knit sweater then pulled it up and looked at her stomach. You could a tiny bump forming. She sighed and put her shirt down. She put her pants and pumps on then walked downstairs.

"Where are you going?" asked. "You shouldn't be wearing heels Gabriella. Where are you going?"

"Mom, I'm fine and I'm pregnant, not criple." Gabriella said to her mom.

"Okay." said. "Have fun."

"I'll try." Gabriella said then walked out of the house to her car. She stopped at the gas station and grabbed some gas before driving to downtown. She got out of the car and went over to a cafe and stopped when she saw a newspaper article.

_**Millionaire Jeff Nielson's daughter found dead.**_

Gabriella picked up the newspaper and read. _Friday night Kelsi Nielson's body hit the ground in the street and was immediately killed. _Gabriella started breathing and covered her mouth. She cried and dropped the paper on the floor. She ran over to her car and drove to Kelsi's building she lived in. She ran inside and got onto the elevator pushing the button to get to penthouse. When she got there she saw Kelsi's parents sitting in the livingroom.

"Oh my goodness!" Gabriella cried running into the room. "What happened?"

"Gabriella, sweetheart what are you doing here?" said sadly.

"Kelsi!" Gabriella cried. "Why did kill herself."

"I-Gabriella please...she fell. Kelsi never thought about suicide." said while had his face in his hands.

"What? She was depressed! After everything..." her voice faded out. She ran into Kelsi's room and saw a note taped to her mirror. Gabriella picked it up and read it.

_Dear everyone,_

_I have made my mind up. Jumping off my building was one of the smartest things I've ever decided to do. After being somewhat apart of Annie's death, there's nothing more I wanted to do than to be dead with her. Am I depressed? No. Am I regretful? No. It's the guilt of having a hand in her death is what's killing me inside and I can only take so much before I kill myself. I was always told that, things happen for a reason. Now I know that, it's not true. There's no reason why Annie was killed. There's no reason why we bullied her. There's no reason why we manipulated Gabriella into hurting her. There's no reason for anything we did. We're all horrible people. And there's no reason why. We just deserve what's coming to us._

_Goodbye and I'm Sorry,  
__Kelsi Jane Nielson_

Gabriella put the note in her bag then walked out of the building and got inside her car. She pulled out her phone and called Sharpay.

_"Hello."_

"Sharpay!" Gabriella said crying. "K-Kelsi is dead!"

_"Oh! Noooooow you want to talk to me. I came over about an hour ago and said you-"_

"Sharpay, can you listen to me!"

_"Seriously, how selfish can you be!"_

"SHARPAY! KElSI IS DEAD!"

_"I DON'T GIVE A SHIT I'M GLAD THAT BITCH IS DEAD!" Sharpay screamed then hung up the phone._

Gabriella glared at her phone. Getting angry. "I don't know who she thinks she is." she says to herself starting her car.

**Monday**

Everyone was sitting in the courtyard at their normal table, Sharpay, Chad, Zeke, Troy, and Taylor were talking about their weekends.

"Did you hear about Kelsi?" Zeke said. "I can't believe she killed herself."

"I-I knew it was gonna happen." Taylor said then looked down. "She was depressed, and begging for attention."

"Well I mean she was MIA for like a day." Sharpay said.

"Speaking of MIA has anyone seen Gabriella? I've tried to call her but she's not answering and I'm worried."

"She probably doesn't want any visitors." Sharpay scoffed. "I went to her house Saturday and she sent me home. What a-"

"Bitch." Gabriella says from behind Sharpay. "I'm sorry I didn't wanna hear an endless rant on and on and on about your terrible ass weekend."

"Oh of course, because it's all about _you_!" Sharpay said.

"Atleast I didn't have sex with random guys last night or more specifically Brenda's older brother." Gabriella scoffed and rolled her eyes. "You're a slut."

"W-What? Brenda's old-"

"Yes Sharpay that dirty blonde haired boy was Brenda's older brother and you had sex with him. So tell me, how did the Walk of Shame feel?"

"I don't wan-"

"Thought so." Gabriella said and sat down beside Troy.

_"Hey can I sit with you guys?" _they all heard Annie say. Gabriella jumped and shrieked as she felt someone breath on her neck.

"S-She's here." Gabriella said quietly and put her hand on her neck. The breathing was gone.

"She's not here guys, she's dead. Remember? She's not coming back?" Taylor said and smiled. The bell rang and Gabriella was the first one to get up.

"Brie Brie wait up!" Troy says running after her.

"We can't be together." Gabriella says. "Not like this."

"L-Let's make a pact."

"A pact? Why?"

"Because I wanna be with you Gabriella, you know that! I love you, so much." Troy says. Gabriella sighs and nodds.

"Fine, what kind of pact?"

"After this is all over, we'll be together no matter what. I'll marry you, and we'll be together." Troy says looking into her brown eyes.

"B-But what if it ends in years?"

"Then after those years we'll be together."

"What if it never ends..."

"It will end, because we're meant to be. I loved you the first second I laid eyes on you."

Gabriella teared up. "I love you too." Troy sighed and kissed her forehead.

"I love you, so much Gabriella Montez."

"Bye Troy." Gabriella said quietly.

"Bye beautiful." he said and kissed her hands. Before walking away from her. Gabriella started crying then put her hand on her stomach.

"I-I'm pregnant." she said almost silent.

...

Chad was in the gym shooting basketball hoops. He shot the ball, closed his eyes, and waiting to hear it bounce onto the ground but didn't hear it. He opened his eyes and saw the ball in front of him on on the floor.

"Pranks." he laughed to himself. He heard a ball bouncing behind him and he turned around and saw no one there then it was silent. He laughed again.

"Alright guys, good prank. Is that all you got!" he laughed and picked up a basketball. Then over a hundred basketballs fell from the roof and he heard Annie laughing.

"Chad...you always were the on to think of everything as a game." Annie said calming from the top of the bleachers. "You never believed that once just once something bad can happen."

Chad didn't speak, he stayed silent and looked up at her.

"I-I thought you were the nice one. The one that'd never hurt a fly, the one that'd always be there no matter what..." Annie said. "Then you ruined junior year and you ruined me and just everything for me. Was ruined because of...you not stopping them."

"Annie I did-"

"You knew what was going to happen. You knew everything!" Annie started yelling. She started walking down the bleachers. "You didn't want to stop them! Because you knew if you did they'd drop you like a fly! Like they do to everyone! They did it Ryan, they did to Kelsi, now-"

"Who are you talking about!"

"YOU HELPED THEM RUIN ME, AND THEY DON'T EVEN GIVE A FLYING SHIT ABOUT YOU CHAD DANFORTH!" Annie screamed then the sound of basketball bouncing started. Chad looked around and saw no one there he ran out of the gym and bumped into someone then fell on the floor.

"Chad, what th-" Taylor started annoyed. "A-Are you okay?"

"I'm fine, just j-just get away from me!" Chad said and started running away her.

...

Sharpay walked into the classroom and sat beside Zeke.

"What's wrong?" he asked.

"You know I can't believe her! I thought she was my bestfried! And she does this to me! This! Embarrasses me. I made her parents not get divorced when I first met her and this is how she repays me! But humiliating me, by telling me how much of a bitch I am! Like who does that to someone, and someone they're close to!"

"Maybe you should talk to her?" Zeke said a little uncomfortable.

"To hell with her." Sharpay said angry. "To hell with everyone."

Gabriella walked into the classroom and sat by herself. She had red puffy eyes and a few tears running down her face. Troy walked in talking to a girl on the Junior Varsity soccer team. She felt sick to her stomach and grabbed her stuff before running out of the classroom.

* * *

**So I have gooood news (: I have completed writing this story and now I just have to finishing adding the chapters. Are you guys happy sad excited? I'm happy because I really love this story. It's one of my favorite. So I have a question for you readers:  
What kind of story should I write next?**

**Byeee!**


	9. Torture

**Death of a Wallflower  
Chapter 9**

Gabriella was driving home tears spilling down her face. She stopped driving at a cliff and walked to it and looked at the water. She started screaming as loud as she could. She couldn't keep in anymore. She's letting out all of the anger from her friends. She put her hand on her stomach before throwing up into the water. She got up and started driving home. When she got home she walked into the house and saw her mother decorating the house with more volleyball decorations.

"Hi mommy." she said sadly.

"Hi honey, do you not feel well."

"I feel horrible."

"Well go lay down and I'll bring you some soup sweetheart."

"Okay thanks." Gabriella walked inside her room and layed down. She started tearing up and covered her head with her cheetah print blanket.

**Wednesday**

"So I have an idea for prom!" Brenda says cheerfully to the people beside her.

"What is it?" Hana asked.

"Well since my family, and the Montez family _are_ funding it. I wanna make it Italian themed." Brenda says.

"The Montez's are funding prom?" Liam asked. "Damn."

"Yeah, well thats what my mom said. They have to it's on some agreement they signed with Gabriella." Brenda says. The bell rings and everyone walks in.

"Have you seen Gabriella?" Troy asks Brenda. She looks up at him and shrugs.

"Last I heard from her she was sick or something.." Brenda says shrugging. "She isn't returning my calls or anything."

"Okay." Troy says and walks to his seat. He puts his phone on his ear and calls Gabriella.

_"Hi you've reached Gabriella, I'm currently unavailable so leave me a message and I'll get back to you."_ he heard her voicemail, and he sighed.

"Hi Brie, it's me...again. I'm just, I'm really worried about you. So babe, please just give me a call or a text or something...I love you and uh, yeah bye." he said and hung up his phone.

Zeke and Chad walked into the classroom laughing and they sat on both sides of Troy.

"So Troy boy.." Zeke said smiling.

"What?"

"How are you and Gabs?" Chad asked smiling.

"We're not together."  
"What!" Sharpay said as she walked up to them. "W-What happened, I thought, I-I don't get it!"

"You don't need to _get it_. It's none of your business." Troy snapped. "Has anyone heard from Gabriella?"

"No? Last I saw her was Monday when she left class?" Sharpay said shrugging. "Haven't heard from her since."

"I'm just worried about her." Troy sighed and looked down.

"Have you gone to her house?" Zeke asked also worried.

"Yeah and no one answered." Troy said. "I just have a feeling that something isn't right. Something isn't the same. Something is...wrong." he said almost silent. The bell rang and the teacher walked into the room.

...

Taylor was in the Academic Decathalon classroom practicing for future competetions. She was mumbling what she was writing to herself. She stopped writing in breathed in. She stepped back and smiled looking at the board. She closed her eyes then opened them and smiled expecting to see her equations but instead saw: _BITCH_, written in dark red lipstick. She heard Annie laugh then turned around.

"Annie! Stop!" Taylor yelled.

"Are you okay?" she looked and saw a freshman. "My name isn't Annie, it's Dariana. I'm sorry if my laughing is...annoying." Taylor's froze then looked at the board and saw her equation on it. She grabbed her stuff and rushed out of the room. She started running down the hall putting her fingers through her hair. She got outside and saw people who had free period out there laughing. She walked to the 'Elite 8' table in the courtyard and sat down before running her fingers through her hair once again. She looked up and saw someone with blonde hair sitting in front of her she jumped up and screamed thinking it was Annie.

"WHAT THE HELL!" Sharpay yelled. "Are you okay?"

"I-I just..I ahh gotta go!" Taylor ran back into the school then the lights started flickering on and off. She heard footsteps and saw Annie walking toward her. She started trying to run the opposite way until it was pitch black she turned and saw Annie running toward her. She fell on the floor and jumped when someone touched her shoulder.

"GET AWAY FROM ME!" she screamed.

"Damn, Mckessie didn't know you didn't like me that much." Liam said before walking away. "Crazy ass bitch." he mumbled.

Taylor looked around herself and saw she was in the hallway with a few people who were staring at her weird. She breathed in and went to class trying not to cry.

...

Gabriella was curled up in her blanket in her room. Someone knocked on her door.

"Yes?" Gabriella said annoyed. The door opened revealing the Montez house keeper, Alianna.

" your mother insists that you got to school."

"Tell her to go to hell." Gabriella hissed. "I'm not going to school. I'm pregnant, and I feel horrible!"

"Yes ." Aliana nodded and walked out closing the door. Gabriella rolled her eyes at Aliana before picking up her phone.

"38 missed calls. 123 texts. Wow." she said to herself. She unlocked her phone and scrolled through the missed calls seeing most of them were from Troy. She smiled slightly to herself then went through her text seeing almost all were from Troy. She put her phone away and layed down again.

She heard someone open her door.

"Alianna! Please! I ju-"

"Wow, pregnant at 18. Not a suprise." Gabriella heard Annie say and rolled her eyes. "You where always a slut."

Gabriella started shaking and moved her hand to her stomach by instinct.

"I'm going to kill you're baby then...I'm going to kill you." Annie hissed glaring. "You should've been dead a long time ago."

Gabriella started crying and put her other hand on her stomach. "P-Please don't hurt my baby."

Annie smirked and laughed then disappeared. Gabriella started crying harder and layed back down before turning on the TV.

Her phone went off again and she saw it was her mom. She pressed ignore and then decided to go to sleep.

**Thursday**

Troy walked into class with his head low. He sat down and kept looking down.

"Whats wrong?" Sharpay asked.

"G-Gabriella." he said quietly. "I-I think something happened to her."

"Like what?"

"I-I don't know." he says quietly.

Brenda walks into the room laughing with a volleyball in her arms. "Heads up Hay!" she sets the ball to Hailey who sets it back Brenda. They laugh and sit down.

"We're gonna freaking win today!" Brenda says laughing.

"I knooow!" Hailey laughs also.

"Brenda!" Sharpay says.

"What, blondie?" she asks.

"Have you seen Gab-"

"Gabriella, I-I don't know. She's sick or something. If you really wanna know what's wrong with her, then go her house. If she doesn't answer the door then break into her house." Brenda says as if it's an obvious solution. "Duh, I always do it to Liam."

"Why do you-" Sharpay starts but it cut off.

"Their dating, exclusively." Taylor says while sitting in her seat.

"Mhm." Brenda fake smiles. "Exclusively." she rolled her eyes and turns around.

"What's her problem! Does she like hate me or something?" Sharpay whispered to Taylor.  
"I mean you did steal her bestfriend from her, so I mean-" Taylor started until Sharpay interupted her.

"Ugh! I-this is such junior high bullshit!" she yelled.

"Perhaps can you use that vulgar lingo some other place you despicable slut." Hailey said and looked at her.

"Maybe you should shut up you abominable whore." Taylor yelled.

"Atleast I don't give people drugs." Brenda said without turning around. "You..." Brenda looked at Taylor and smiled. "Repulsive Trick."

"You're such a-"

"GUYS! Can you four please! Just...shut..._up_." Troy said getting fustrated hearing them argue.

"Whatever." the four girls mumbled.

Zeke and Chad started laughing then Troy glared at them causing them to stop.

The door opened and Annie walked in looking nervous. The five of them froze and gasped. They all looked at each other then looked forward again and saw it was a brunette freshman girl from the volleyball team. She walked out and smiled at Brenda and Hailey then waved at them.

...

Zeke was in his cooking class. He was baking Apple Pie and making homemade ice cream. He put the pie in the oven then closed the oven. The teacher was telling them what to do. He put a pot of water on the stove so he could make Strawberry Syrup for his ice cream. He turned around to grab the milk then looked at the water to see it over boiling and catching on fire. He ran to grab to the fire extinguisher, he went back to his kitchen station and saw that the water was starting to boiling. He turned and saw Annie holding the milk smirking. He yelled and jumped. His hand touching the stove top that was on. He yelled and started shaking. His hand was burning.

He screamed and people looked at him weird. He looked them then his hand to see nothing was wrong with it. He looked around the room then saw Annie smirking at him from the window.

* * *

**I'm feeling generous today so I thought I'd upload another chapter! Yay? or Nay?  
****Thanks for all the feedback honestly the last chapter was my least favorite. I promise you..everything from this chapter and on is going to spiral out of control! But then it's going to get back in control.**

**So here's a question whoever gets this right can read the next two chapters of this story before anyone!  
Question: Who stops Annie?  
Meaning who is the reason why Annie stops torturing everyone in the Elite 8?**

**RULES:  
can choose any characters.  
****2. Don't ask me I won't tell you!  
3. YOU CAN ONLY VOTE ONCE, voting more than once will have you disqualified..  
4. Guess wisely...**

**-Have fun and best of luck buh byeee**


	10. Broken Hearts

**Death of a Wallflower  
Chapter 10**

Troy was in the gym. He was fustrated, worried, scared, terrified, about Gabriella. It's been almost a week and she's still gone. No one's heard from her, he called her parents but apparently their out of the country. He's gone to her house and rang the doorbell everyday and no one ever answered.

"What's wrong Hoops?" Chad asked worried.

"I need to know she's okay." Troy said.

"Take Brenda's advice..." Chad shrugged.

"But Brenda is a little...crazy?"

"Maybe you should be crazy if you want to know if she's okay?"

"Is crazy...good?" Troy asked unsure.

"If it works for Brenda, then it'll work for you."

"I guess so..." Troy sighed and walked out to his car. He put his phone on his ear and called Gabriella. It rang then went to voicemail. He sighed again then started driving.

...

Gabriella was in her room she stood up then tripped and deeply cut her hand on the corner of her mirror. She started bleeding and it leaked onto the floor and made a small trail from her balcony to her bedside table.

"ALIANNA! I'm bleeding and I don't wanna make a long trail!"

The maid rushed into the room with a wet wash cloth and pulled Gabriella out of her bedroom and closed the door. She pulled Gabriella to the laundry room which had all of the first aid supplies.

...

Troy climbed onto Gabriella's balcony to see her doors wide open, he walked into her room and saw her TV on, bed messed up, lights on, her Ipad on sitting on her bed. He looked on the floor and saw blood he choked on air then Gabriella's phone started ringing. He picked it up an saw there was a text message from Annie. He read it.

_Troy.  
I know you're looking for her.  
I have her. If you want her.  
Do what I say.  
-Annie_

Troy puts Gabriella's phone in his pocket and he climbs off her balcony and runs to his car down the street and gets in it.

"Hello, Troy." he hears Annie voice say from beside him in the passenger seat.

"What the hell do you want with Gabriella!" he yells angry.

"I don't want anything with her, I want you." she said and looked at him.

"Annie, I never loved you." he says angry.

"If you keep treating me like shit. She'll be dead, and so will your baby." Annie says looking forward.

"W-What? S-She's what? P-Pregnant?"

"Isn't it obvious? She's not even pregnant with your baby, it's someone elses. She cheated on you. Lied to you. Backstabbed you. Just like you did too me." Annie smirks and Troy glares at her.

"She wouldn't."

"Do you remember that night, you had sex with me and told me you loved me, and you would never leave me. Then you...turned around, and ran to Gabriella. You were up her ass until she actually started liking you."

"Can you just stop these fucking games! I want Gabriella back! Just leave her out of this!"

"I'll do what I think should be done, and you'll do what I tell you to do. Or else, Gabriella and Baby Montez are both dead."

"W-What do you want from me then!" he yelled annoyed.

"I want you to leave her, since she is pregnant and it's not even your baby. Go to her house, and do it now."

"Fuck you." he growled.

"Have you ever asked her about Matthew Collins, I bet he's the father."

"SHUT UP!"

"You're not even with her, and that pact isn't going to last."

Troy looked at Gabriella's phone and saw a new text message.

_Gabi  
I can't wait for tonight, it's gonna be great!  
MatthewC._

Troy looked up to see Annie gone. He glared at Gabriella's phone and his heartbroke, then it rang again.

_Gabi?  
When are you going to tell everyone the truth? So we can stop sneaking around..  
MatthewC._

Troy got angry and stomped down the street to Gabriella's house, he banged on the door and Gabriella opened it smiling, he smile fell when she saw him with her phone in his hand.

"Where the hell did you get this!" she snatched it and walked into her house

"You're a pregnant whore." he snapped at her.

"T-Troy I'm sorry, I-I just I was scared-" she cried. Troy had to fight the urge to hug her and tell her everything is okay.

"Who's baby is it?"

"Troy how could you ask me that? You know it's yours!" she yelled.

"Who the fuck is Matthew, Matthew Collins!" he yelled getting angrier. "Why do you keep fucking lying to me!"

"I'm not lying to you!" she cried. "I'm telling you the truth!"

"I've been by your side since I first fucking saw you, just to be fucking waken up with this bullshit. Once a slut always a slut. They never fucking change. You're a whore, Gabriella and I hope you and Matthew are happy together."

"But Troy-"

"I've heard enough of your bullshit! I should've just listened to everyone when they told me how much of a whore you were. How many guys have you slept with since we got together? 5, 8, 14, 20? I bet it's more you fucking tramp." he says and about to walk out until he heard Gabriella call his name.

"Troy."

"What! What the fuck do you need to say!" he growled.

"I hate you." she says and turns around before turning around to run to the nearest trashcan and throw up. Troy froze for a second then turned and walked out slamming the door. Gabriella jumped and got up. She started crying and rubbed her stomach.

...

Troy was driving home and then his phone went off. He picked it up seeing a text from Gabriella. When he pulled into his driveway he read the message.

_Troy.  
I can't believe you wouldn't believe me.  
You're an ass, and I do hate you.  
Matthew Collins, he's a sophomore in  
college, he wants to be a pediatrician,  
so he's been teaching me everything  
about babies and taking me to all of  
my pregnancy classes. Happy?  
Oh yeah, and I've only slept with one  
guy that wasn't you and that was Liam.  
And I've only slept with him once.  
-Gabi_

Troy dropped his phone and his heartbroke even more, he started crying then someone knocked on his window. He looked up seeing Taylor smiling brightly, he rolled his window down.

"I came to bring you and your family some brownies my mom made." she said.

"Thanks." he said and tried to stop crying.

"W-What's wrong?" she asked nervously.

"I-I think, I just made the biggest mistake of my life." he sighed. "Gabriella, s-she hates me."

"Oh Troy, I'm sorry. Maybe it's not meant to be, there are always more girls in the world." Taylor says and smiles.

"None of them are Gabriella Montez." he sighs and looks down.

"Hey! Tonight, there's a party! So let's go and have fun!"

"Whatever."

...

Sharpay was sitting in her room trying to finish her play before midnight so she could turn it in and it not be late. She heard her door open.

"I'm busy right now." she said trying aggrivated.

"Wow." she heard Annie say smirking. "You sure are busy typing away. What is it about this time? A dead girl? A pregnant one? A boy who loves a girl? A boy who raped a girl? A boy with an afro? A girl who's jealou-"  
"Can you just stop!" Sharpay yelled looking away from her computer.

"I won't stop until my body is found, and Taylor gets justice."

"W-What. WHAT!" Sharpay yells. "Tell someone else this who knows where the body is, because I don't!"

"Besides Taylor, you're the only one who knows, that's the real proof."

"I don't know where it is!" Sharpay then looked seeing Annie disappear.

* * *

**Just like I promised...the story is getting cray cray, right? Well...I'll upload another chapter tomorrow if I can get atleast 5 reviews before tomorrow night? It'd make me happy? No one got my question correct as you just found out. Sharpay ends everything with Annie. Shall we do another question? Okay?  
**

**QUESTION: Who is falsely accused for Annie's murder?**

**Whoever gets this right can read chapter 12 before anyone and get their name at the beginning of the story? Woop? Well think wisely? Remember...only answer once or else your out!**

**May the odds be ever in your favor!  
Byeee**


	11. Hanging On

**Death of a Wallflower  
Chapter 11**

Taylor was sitting by Troy at the bar.

"So do you want a drink?" she asked him smiling.

"No, I-I want..." his voice faded out.

"Shh..here's a drink, and I promise I did nothing to it." Taylor says sincerely.

"What are you two doing here!" they both heard a voice squeak. They turned around and saw Brenda on Liam's arm.

"It's a party, open invitation...we-" Taylor started explaining

"No I'm asking why aren't _you with Gabriella_, and why is _she with you_." Brenda said snarling. "Isn't that called like...cheating?"

"They aren't-"

"-Together!" Sharpay yelled walking into the room angry. "Whatever you did to Gabriella is ripping her to shreds."

"Wait, you hurt Gabriella! How could you be such a-" Brenda started

"Selfish-"

"Repulsive-"

"Abominable-"

"Slut-"

"Whore-"

"You-"

"YOU!" Sharpay yelled annoyed at Brenda. "We're talking about him!"

"I know!" Brenda yelled.

"Gabriella probably did some wronging to guys, we can't blame it all on Troy." Taylor said running her fingers through Troy's hair until he pulled his head away and walked away from the three screaming girls.

"We can and we will!" Sharpay yelled. "Troy where are you going?"

"To Gabriella's." he snapped at the blonde.

"Well she's not there, Troy. She's gone and she didn't even tell me where. I just saw her leaving." Sharpay said sadly and looked down.

"What?" Troy asked. Brenda and Liam walked out of the room leaving the three alone.

Sharpay started crying. "S-She's gone. She left about an hour ago. E-Everything is j-just falling apart. It's over...we'll never beat Annie, she'll kill us all." Taylor stood up and looked at Sharpay sadly.

"This is all my fault. I'm just gonna leave."

"You need to turn yourself in!" Sharpay yelled.

"Over my dead body you bitch!" Taylor yelled. "The only way I'll get turned in is if you guys know where I hid the body and you don't." she spat.

"Why can't you just admit to what you did and take your punishment?" Troy asked annoyed. "You're the reason all of this is happening!"

"Troy, you hurt Gabriella. You made her leave. I didn't do any of that!"

"Go to the police and turn yourself in!" Sharpay screamed.

"I'll kill all of you before I do!" Taylor screamed and ran out of the room.

...

sighed as she changed the decorations in the house. She was shocked about everything that was going on. Her daughter had told her everything. About Annie's death, and what's been going. So she thought it'd be best if she just sent her away. She'd be safe. She'd have time to get herself together. 's phone rang and she answered it.

"Hello?"

_" , where's Gabriella?"_

"What? I sent her to the airport almost two hours ago in a limo. She should be there by now."

_"Gabriella never arrived, I called her but I got no answer."_

"W-What?" panics and runs outside to see her hired limo driver out there. "Oh my gosh, m-my daughter's been kidnapped.." she said.

"G-GABRIELLA'S BEEN KIDNAPPED ALIANNA!" screams and runs into her house. "I-I don't know what to do, s-she's been kidnapped. G-Gabriella!"

"Miss Montez, please calm down we'll find her, I'll call the authorities." Alianna says calmly as picks up the phone. "Take a seat and calm down."

"C-Call my husband, just him and no one else!" says her whole body was shaking, she was tearing up. She thought back to a few hours ago when her daughter was there and what she had told her.

**FLASHBACK  
**_"Gabriella! Sweetheart! What's wrong with you, recently you haven't been the same. I'm worried about you." said sincerely looking at her daughter._

_"Mom, i-it's just...a lot." Gabriella sighed and looked down. Her eyes where red and puffy from crying, she was sitting on her bed with her back against the headboard._

_"Well, I have time. I have all of the time in the world." says and looks at her. "Just please baby, tell me what's wrong." she said looking at her daughter sad and worried._

_Gabriella's lip started quivering and she started crying. "T-Taylor s-she killed a girl, her name was A-Annie Johnson." Gabriella hesitated and her mouth gave her an assuring smile. "S-She drugged her drink, and only meant to make her pass out. But instead she died. N-None of us did anything, we helped Taylor get rid of the body, and swore to never to tell on eachother b-because she said we're all gonna go down together." Gabriella started sobbing her mother looked at sadly and hugged her. "T-Then Annie's s-she's haunting us and breaking us apart, s-she's using our power against us, and it's making everyone fall apart. Even me. S-She first told a secret about e-everyone, then killed Ryan. Then something happened to me, then Taylor, then Kelsi, then Sharpay. Then Kelsi killed herself. N-Now Troy, h-he knows I-I'm pregnant but thinks, h-he's not the father, h-he thinks I-I cheated on him w-with Matthew." Gabriella cried harder and covered her face. "I-I just can't take it anymore, I-I just can't. I'm done being strong, I-I can't do this anymore. I'm ruined." she whispered. Her mother looked at her sad and hugged her._

_"Staying here will only be putting you in more danger. I think you should go away just for a few months until this all blows over. It'll give you time to get yourself together. You don't have to be so stressed, you can go through your pregnancy in peace." spoke to her daughter._

_"B-But mom I don't wanna make them go through this alone, I-I helped make this mess and I wanna help clean it up even-"  
"You're putting your child in danger, Gabriella. Staying here won't just put you in danger and but child. Do you really wanna risk that?"_

_"Mom it's just I-"_

_"You're leaving today, I'm putting my foot down. Go pack your bags." said sternly. Gabriella teared up then started crying._

_"Mom, no please. I-I'll be fine. J-Just please don't make me go!"_

_"Gabriella, I only want what's best for you. Sending you away, is what's best for you." she says to her daughter. Gabriella sighs and watches her mom as she goes downstairs.  
_**FLASHBACK OVER**

...

Taylor smiled at her parents as she packed her suitcase.

"Just don't worry about me, I'll be fine. I just need some time to be away." she said.

"We understand sweetheart, everyone needs some time to themselves." her mother smiled at her.

"Even me." her father answered and Taylor chuckled.

The limo pulled up and Taylor hugged her parents goodbye.

"Call us if you need anything." he mother said and Taylor nodded at her.

"If you get lonely we'll be there in a heartbeat." her father answered smiling.

"Bye mom, bye dad." Taylor said and she got into the limo. The limo started driving away. "Take me to the police station."

"Okay Miss Mckessie." the driver said and changed his route.

They pulled in front of the police station 5 five minutes later. Taylor stepped out of the car and smirked. She walked into the station and looked at the secretary.

"I need to file a report to the detective."

"Oh yes, ma'am one moment." the secretary looked back up at Taylor then stood up. "Follow me." Taylor followed the lady until the got to a door. The secretary opened the door and Taylor walked in. Detective Mason was looked up and smiled.

"Hi! How may help you."

"I-I think someone killed my friend." Taylor said.

* * *

**The story is heating up! Finally right? Well you're going to find out the answer to my question next chapter. So I'll give you guys another try the question is:  
****Who is wrongly accused of Annie's murder?**

**You can guess again, if don't think you're right & here's a clue it's one person not a lot of people!**

**Byeeeee!**


	12. Flashback

**Death of a Wallflower  
Chapter 12**

Everyone was sitting in class talking quietly. Sharpay looked at Troy, Chad, and Zeke then spoke.

"So, Anne..she told me that I'm the only one who knows where the real evidence is, you know her body. She said besides Taylor, I'm the only one who knows where it's at." she looked down. "I-I just don't know."

"Remember in junior high when you and Taylor were the best of friends?" Chad asked the blonde.

"Yeah." Sharpay smiled slightly.

"Are sure then she didn't tell you anything?" he said then looked at Troy.  
"You two did have a lot of secrets then, and you did everything together." Troy said thinking back to junior high.

"I have to think." Sharpay mumbled.

"Any secret places, any secret words, tunnels?" Zeke asked.

"Ugh! No! I-I don't remember anything!" Sharpay said fustrated. "I-I don't understand! This isn't even right!"

The door opened and two police officers walked in.

"May I help you?" the teacher asked. The two officers walked over to Chad.

" your under arrest for the murder of Annie Johnson." the fatter one said. While the skinny one pulled out his handcuffs.

"W-What." Chad said as the handcuffs got put on him.

"Any you say or do will be held against you in the court of the law." (imagine that was right) the skinny one spoke. The skinny one pulled Chad out of the room while the fat one began to talk.

"If anyone in here has an idea about where Annie Johnson's body is, contact us immediately."

"What if you have the wrong person, as her murderer?" Sharpay asked confused.

"Then I better have some evidence." he snapped. Sharpay frowned and then he turned and walked out.

"He didn't do shit, all he did was talk!" Sharpay complained.

...

Gabriella woke up laying in a bed, a very uncomfortable bed. She looked around the room. Then realized she was in a bedroom. It was small very small for that matter. She sat up in the bed and looked around confused. Then felt someone sit on the edge of the bed. She looked and saw Annie. She screamed and jumped.

"I knew my brothers could help their dead little sister." she smirked. "How does it feel, Gabriella? Tell me."

"W-What are you talking about?"

"Don't play silly. How does it feel to have your heartbroken by someone you thought loved you?"

"I-I don't know."

"Let me tell you what Troy did to me." Annie smiled. "He had sex with me, once. And he told me he loved me, and he would never leave me. I was in love with him too. Then one day a girl came into his life, a girl named Gabriella. You. He was truely inlove with you and forgot about me, telling me to leave him alone, and get away from him, throwing me to the curb. Heartbroken. For you."

"Annie I-"

"Everything is your fault." she said coldly. Getting up and walking over to Gabriella glaring. Gabriella followed her motherly instinct and covered her small pregnant belly. "You're nothing but a pregnant whore, now. Troy doesn't love you all because I made him realize the kind of girl you are."

"Y-You're a horrible person." Gabriella glared at her. "I-I can't believe you'd do this."

"I just want you and baby Montez dead, Taylor in prison, and my body found." Annie smirked. "This all because of you, have you thought about it?"

"Shut up." Gabriella cried.

"Well let me explain." Annie started. "If you would've just stayed with Liam, you wouldn't know how much Troy loves you but he'd know how I feel about him and he'd love me too. You'd be a slut with Liam, and a volleyball player. And everything would be correct."

"Just stop!" Gabriella cried.  
"So who wants to die first, your unborn baby or you?" Annie asked smirking.

"P-Please don't hurt my baby." Gabriella cried shaking her head. "Just don't." Gabriella screamed as Annie walked closer to her with anger and hate in her eyes then she screamed louder to the top of her lungs.

...

Troy woke up hearing Gabriella scream, a loud scream, that sounded as if she was about to get killed. He jumped up and looked around the room. He was sweating. He picked up his phone and decided to call Gabriella to apologize. He dialed her number and it went straight to voicemail. Troy sighed and left her a voicemail.

"Hey, Brie. Are you okay? I'm worried about you and I'm sorry about everything, and I love you Gabriella, more than anything. I-I just need to know you're okay."

He hung up the phone and layed down in his bed. He knew Gabriella was gone, but something wasn't right. Gabriella usually lets her phone ring. It never goes straight to voicemail. He got up and put some clothes on then drove to the Montez residence. When he got there, was outside sitting on the chair on her porch with a cup of tea. She looked as if she was crying. Troy went up to her and she smiled slightly at him.

"Hi Troy." she said calmly.

"Hi could I talk to you." he said. nodded and pointed to the chair that was beside her. was probably the nicest women alive, she always treated Gabriella's friends as if they were her own kids. She would talk to them and give them advice. She cared about all of Gabriella's friends as if they were her children. Troy saw her more as his mother than his own mom.

"Do you want some tea?" she asked him. Troy shook his head as he sat in the chair beside her. looked at him and smiled. "So how has everyone been, they haven't been over recently."

"A lot is going on." Troy said and looked at her.

"Gabriella told me." she said shortly.

"Is she okay?" he asked. touched the rim of her cup then teared up before looking up. She smiled and looked at him.

"She's fine, her plane landed in England about an hour ago. Why else would I be up at 2am." she chuckled and smiled at Troy. "Why?"

"I just, I think something happened to her and I can't put my finger on it. I just-"

"Well, I can assure you if anything _did_ happen to her _she'll be fine_, and the _police_ will _find her_ in no time." said and smiled. Troy looked at her weird then squinched.

"What did you say?"

"I said she's fine." said.

"Did something happen to Gabriella?" Troy asked the woman. dropped her cup and it shattered on the floor.

"Alianna, I spilled glass!" she yelled. "Troy I think you need some rest, you look exhausted." she smiled.

Alianna came outside with a towl and broom.

"B-But, !" Troy called out as she hurried inside the house. He sighed and left.

...

Sharpay was laying in her bed thinking.

"Secrets, me and Taylor had secrets." she sighed and then layed on her shoulder looking at picture of her and Taylor from 7th grade. "The boat, the house, lefty. Wait a second!" Sharpay jumped up. "Boat, house, lefty...what the hell." she groans. She picked up her phone and called Chad, he should be able to help her. He did date Taylor. She froze, Chad was arrested. She had to figure this out on her own, and she couldn't remember anything from 7th grade.

"Taylor took me on a boat...to a house.." she froze then had a flashback.

**FLASHBACK  
**_"Sharpay come on! I wanna show you something cool!" A 7th grade Taylor ran to a motorboat while a 7th grade Sharpay followed her._

_"Sure, but where are we going? Are we allowed on your boat?"  
"Well, yeah but what I'm gonna show you is a secret and you can't tell anyone! Promise, pinky promise me."_

_"I pinky promise!" Sharpay said wagging her pinky finger._

_Taylor started the boat and Sharpay stood beside her._

_"Well, this is my family's secret boat house I'm taking you too. Only me and my parents know about it. No one else. It's a private property so anyone on it is arrested immediately." Taylor explained. "Or something like that."  
"My family doesn't have a secret house."_

_"Well, now you do! I hide everything out here and even sometimes I hide out here." Taylor said smiling. "So when you get to this yellow pole, you turn left and sing twinkle twinkle little star, once you finish that song you have to turn right, then sing mary had a little lamb twice, and humpy dumpy three times then turn left, then count to thirty and then that's the final lefty. Count to five and then your there." Taylor explained as she did was she was saying. They pulled up to a forest and Sharpay looked at Taylor confused._

_"We're in_ front_ of a forest?" Sharpay asked._

_"We walk from here, the boat doesn't take us the whole way there!" Taylor laughed. The got off the boat and Taylor looked at Sharpay. _

_"When you get to the forest, you know you're in the right place if you see three gray stones." Taylor pointed and Sharpay looked down and nodded. "There are the three stones."_

_"So what's next."_

_"We have to follow 10 trees marked with an 'X', then follow the gray stones the rest of the way." Taylor said and started running. Sharpay ran after her. "One, two, three, four, five, six, seven, eight, nine, ten!" Taylor yelled and stopped running.  
"So where are the stones."_

_"They're right there behind the 10th tree." she pointed and Sharpay nodded. "We follow those." they followed the gray stones and ended up at a huge cabin._

_"We're here?" Sharpay asked._

_"Yep, we're here!" Taylor smiled._

**FLASHBACK OVER**

* * *

**Ohhh the story is heating up! I'm excited to show you guys what happens next, are you guys excited? If you haven't already you should read my newest story The All American Family! And review if you want... it'd mean a lot. Well you guys found out the answer to the last question. So I don't have any questions but if you have any ask me & I will reply at the end of the next chapter.  
**

**Byee Bye**


	13. Under Arrest

**Death of a Wallflower  
Chapter 13**

**Sharpay's POV**

I sat down in the police station and looked around. I saw Chad come out in his clothes looking a mess.

"W-What are you doing here?" he asked me confused.

"I-I know how to stop Annie, I-I have the evidence and everything. It's just I don't know what to do."

"Report, tell the detective!"

"No, it's just...what if it's wrong. What if doing this endagers all of us?"

"Sharpay, if it's the only way. Then do it." Chad says to me sternly. I look down then look up at him.

"Chad...if something goes wrong. I want you to know that I..." I stopped and hesitated then looked down.

"What's wrong?"

"Chad, I love you." I breathed out then got up and rushed away. I didn't look back. Fearing rejection. I went over to Detective Mason's office door. I took a deep breath in then out. I looked at the doorknob.

Annie said this would stop everything but, I'm just scared. Something is telling me to do it, then something is telling me not to do it. I'm going with my gut and I'm doing it. I opened the door and Detective Mason looked up at me and gave me a glare which turned into a fake plastered smile.

"Yes, ."

"I have proof that Taylor Mckessie killed Annie Johnson, and I-I know where she's hiding." I said and he looked up at me. He looked at her serious and leaned back in his chair.

"Take a seat." he said. "And explain."

I looked at him hesitantly and then began explaining, what Taylor did at the party and where she hid the body. He nodded at me then leaned forward and looked at me straight in the eyes.

"You do know that if you're lying, you're a suspect and I can arrest you." he said giving me one more chance before going through with the procedure.

"I know, and I'm not lying. Everything I just said was the truth and nothing but the truth." I nodded and he sighed and got up.

"Fine, and I believe you."

...

**No One's POV**

was looking out of the window sighing. Where was her daughter? Who would take her? Why? She looked down and then sat down.

"Are you okay?" asked.

"No, I-I'm not. I just want to know where she is. I just want to know if she's okay. If the baby is okay." she sighed.

"Gabriella is a strong girl, and I can assure you. She's fine."

"B-But what she told me about. It was horrible. I'm just scared that someone might've killed her or I don't know what's worse than loosing my baby girl." said crying. sighed and put his arms around his wife and kissed her cheek.

"She's fine, I know she is. You won't loose her." he said in her ear.

Alianna stepped out of the kitchen with the phone on her ear and looked at the two parents terrified.

"Yes, Alianna? What's wrong?" asked getting up.

"I-It's the police. They said it's urgent." she said quietly and handed the phone to him. He stepped into the kitchen and Alianna walked over to .

" , is there anything you'd like?"

"No." she said simply. "You're off for the rest of the night. Go to sleep, have a bubble bath, enjoy yourself."

"Gabriella, she's a very strong smart girl. I know for fact that's she's okay. You won't lose her, dont worry." Alianna assured her smiling. She turned around and walked down the hallway to her bedroom in the house.

...

Sharpay watched the divers dive into the water and she watched the officers search around the woods for the body. She breathed in. The froze when a diver put a thumbs up. He came up and spoke.

"We found it." he said. Sharpay smiled big and looked at the detective. He nodded. The divers pulled the body out of the water, then the detective looked at Sharpay.

"What's next?"

"We arrest Taylor Mckessie. You said you know where she is so lead the way." he said. Sharpay nodded and got off the boat and into the woods, she remembered the way then got to the house. It looked the same as it did so many years ago.

"This is it." Sharpay said. The officers ran into the house and the detective walked Sharpay back to the boat thanking her.

"We make a good team, I could always use an assistant like you in my office."

"I'm not much of a detective, but you hated me anyways so I think I'll pass." Sharpay laughed and Detective Mason frowned at her sarcasm.

"I-I DIDN'T KILL HER IT WASN'T ME!" she saw Sharpay and glared. "YOU PROMISED ME!"  
"Killing someone wasn't in the promise, Taylor!" Sharpay snapped.

" you're under arrest for 1st Degree murder and the possession of illegal drugs. Anything you say or can do will be held against you in the court of the law." Detective Mason said flashing his police badge at her. Taylor growled at him.

"B-But I didn't do anything please, I told you who did it! It wasn't me!" she screamed.

...

"Chad Danforth." Chad's head snapped up at the sound of his name being called.

"Y-Yes?" he asked.

"You're free to go, we're sorry about the misunderstanding." the officer said. Chad smiled. "You're friends are waiting for you." He smiled bigger thinking it everyone, but was only met with Sharpay and Zeke.

"Were's everyone else?" he asked them.

"Gabriella's been MIA for a while and Troy he's mourning and Taylor, she's behind bars. Awaiting her trial in 4 months." Sharpay smirked as she explained.

"How does it feel to be out?" Zeke asked.

"Great, and Sharpay..." Chad said and looked at Sharpay.

"Um, yeah?"

"I love you too." he said and kissed her. Sharpay squealed and looked at Zeke.

"This is the best day of my life!" she screamed. "Let's go see Troy!"

They all left the police station and drove to Troy's house. They knocked on the door and Troy answered. He looked tired and worn out. Like an old t-shirt.

"Ew." Sharpay said.

"Thanks." he snapped. "What?"

"Hey hoops, everything okay?" Chad asked.

"I'm ready for this all the be over." Troy sighs. Everyone goes inside and sits down. No one talks then Troy's phone goes off.

"Hello? Yeah? Yeah? Is she alright? Okay, I'm coming right now!" Troy hung up his phone and looked at them. "G-Gabriella she was kidnapped but they found her and she's in the hospital. just called so we have to go now!" he says.

Everyone filled into the cars and sped off to the hospital. When they got there they saw walking in circles looking stress.

"Is everything okay?" Sharpay asked.

"I-I don't know, they just rushed her in a second ago and my wife just ran off with them so...we just have to wait." he sighed.

"They wouldn't let me in." said sighing. "I couldn't go in there, and make sure she was okay. This is all my fault-"

"What do you mean?" Zeke asked.  
"She told me everything, and I was going to send her away. I sent her with some kidnappers, who took her and did something or nothing to her! I would never forgive myself if anything happened to her." explained.

"Me either." Troy said quietly.

"Troy, we all make mistakes. It wasn't your fault." Sharpay said rubbing his back.

"Maybe I should be home more often?"

"No! We're perfectly fine without you, Malcom." snapped.

They waited and it felt like forever until a doctor came out.

"Family of Gabriella Montez." he spoke loudly.

"That's us!" Sharpay said walking in front of everyone with .

"Is she okay?" asked.

"Her and the baby are okay." the doctor smiled. "A few bruises but thats all, and the baby is in perfectly good shape. Gabriella's pregnancy is going great." he nodded and told them her room.

"BABY!" Sharpay, Zeke, and Chad exclaimed.

"Gabriella is pregnant?" Sharpay asked her eyes wide she looked at Montez parents and Troy who were smiling.

"Two well now, three months pregnant." Troy smiled bigger. "I'm going to be a father."

* * *

**The story is almost over now few more chapters left!**

**-byeee**


	14. Finally Ending

**Death of a Wallflower  
Chapter 14**

Gabriella woke up in a comfortable bed, with bright white lights in her face. She put her hand on her stomach and felt someone's hand already there, she frowned and looked around the room. She was in a hospital. How did she get here? She remembers, last, Annie with a gun in her hand. About to shoot her. She remembers hearing the bullet be shot. But she doesn't remember getting shot. She looked around and saw Troy. It was his hand who was on her stomach, he was sitting in a chair with his head laying on her bed and he was sleeping. He looked mighty uncomfortable.

"Troy?" she said and shook him.

"G-Gabi?" he asked.

She smiled at him slightly. "Good morning."

"Y-You're okay?" he said and smiled.

"Troy, I really missed you. I'm really sorr-"

"Hey, hey, hey there's no need to apologize I'm really sorry for everything. I should've never listened to Annie because I know you'd never cheat on me." he smiled at her. He was greatful to have girl like Gabriella, who loved him even he was an ass to her.

They heard the door open and saw Gabriella's parents standing there. Mrs. Montez rushed over and hugged Gabriella she began apologizing to her in English and Spanish.

"Mom, it's fine." Gabriella said smiling. "And so is my-our baby." she smiled and looked down at her stomach.

Mrs. Montez smiled at her daughter then looked at Troy.

"I'm going to send Sharpay in, and everyone else. Troy I need your help with something outside." she said and Troy followed her outside the room.  
"Yes ." he asked.

"I'm so sorry for lying to you about Gabriella. Before I hand my prized possesion over to you, you have to promise me that you'll protect her and make her happy, you'll never let anything happen to her or your child."

"I-I promise."

"Well, Troy I'm giving you my blessings to marry Gabriella. I know you probably won't purpose anytime soon but I know it's coming. I know that you really love her, and I trust you with her."

"Wow, t-thank you -"

"Oh my blessings are nothing. Her father is the one you have work for." she laughed and smiled. "Let's go back inside the room."

The volleyball team had come by and they gave Gabriella the National Championship Trophy, Sharpay was happy to have her bestfriend back, they all were happy about her baby. Currently Troy, Brenda, Sharpay, and Chad were in the room with Gabriella.

"So I can be like the baby's aunt or something? Or Godparent! Pleeeease!" Brenda begged smiling.

"Sharpay and Chad want to be godparents." Troy said rubbing Gabriella's stomach. Gabriella laughed.

"Sharpaaaaay!" Brenda whined and looked at her.

"What? I thought you hated me?" Sharpay said.

"Oh sweetie no, I _do not like_ Taylor." Brenda said. "I love you."

"Well the baby can have two Godmothers and two Godfathers?" Gabriella said. "Sharpay and Brenda, and Zeke and Chad?"

"That's perf!" Brenda squealed.

"Well I have an early morning tomorrow." Sharpay said. "I'll see you Gabs."

"Okay bye."

"I have to leave too."

"Volleyball photoshoot tomorrow." Brenda said.

The three people left the room and then it was just Troy.

"So.." he said.

"Are we still doing that pact?"

"Do you want to?"

"No? I just wanna be yours Troy. I wanna be with you."

"I think it'd be safer if we just wait until after this just ends completely." he said.

"Well fine." she sighed deeply.

"Alright." he smiled and kissed her forehead. "Is there anything you want?"

"Some Ice Cream and Nutella sounds mighty delicious right now, with some strawberries." she smiled at him.

"Vanilla I-"  
"No Cookies and Cream Ice cream with Nutella mixed in it and strawberries on the side. Yum, and I want a hamburger with chicken nuggets on from McDonalds. Yummy! Troy, I am starving!" Gabriella groaned. "And my cravings are everywhere! Also could you get me some Kettle Corn Popcorn?"

"So Cookies and Cream Ice Cream with Nutella mixed together and some strawberries, a Mcdonalds hamburger with chicken nuggets on it and Kettle Corn Popcorn? Is that all?"

"Could you also get me a honeybun?" she asked. Troy smiled and nodded then walked out of the room.

...

Taylor looked up at Detective Mason across from her, she glared at him.

"Why'd you try and blame this all on Mr. Danforth?"

"I was telling the truth! I didn't do anything, I promise you!" Taylor yelled at him.

"You have a pound of illegal drugs stored in your room, how can you describe that?"

"I-I don't have any drugs?" Taylor said her eyes widened. "They weren't mine."

"Why did you kill Annie Johnson?"

"I-I didn't kill her."

"Why did you hide the body and force your friends into it? Why didn't you just call the police?"

"Because we'd all go down, and I-I didn't want to ruin their lives." Taylor said lying.

"Or perhaps you didn't want to get caught?"

"They all helped in her murder in some way!"

"So are admitting to Annie Johnson's murder."

"Yes, I mean no! I mean I-I didn't kill her!" Taylor yelled.

"So what happened?"

"I just-I don't know?"  
"Your beach house-"

"I didn't hide there, I had to get away."

"I didn't say anything about hiding."

"What can tell me about the Elite 8."

"Me and friends, we're an exclusive group. The richest and most popular kids, we're really close."

"Why did you blame Danforth?"

"I didn't do anything!" Taylor yelled at him angry.

"Well, I'll see you in the courthouse in 6 months." Detective Mason said gathering his items then walking out. Taylor felt two officer grab her arms and pull her out of the room. She struggled then was pushed into a jail cell. She layed down and cried.

_"You did all of this to not get caught, but go still got caught."_ She heard Annie's voice.

"Shut up and leave me alone."

_"Now you're not so powerful are you? In jail. Awaiting your trial in six months, hoping you don't get sent prison."_

"Get away from me!"

_"I wonder how long your sentence will be, 10 years, 20, 30, 50, life, or even the death sentence?"_

"JUST STOP!" she screamed.

* * *

**The story is gonna be shorter due to some changes I have made to the story...but be happy. The changes are gonna be so exciting! Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter!  
byeeeee**


	15. Graduation Day

**Death of a Wallflower  
Chapter 15**

**5 months later**

Gabriella looked at her belly, she was huge. No that's an understatement she was a whale. She looked at herself in the plus sized red graduation gown, this was the day every senior and high schooler couldn't wait for. She looked around her and saw Sharpay in Chad's arms, Zeke talking to Brenda and Hailey, she looked around the room for Troy. She found him walking toward her smiling big.

"Good morning." he told her. "You look beautiful."

"Oh, well thanks." Gabriella shrugged. "I mean I'm just the size as an obese whale, that's all."

"You don't look like an obese whale, you look beautiful." he told her truthfully.

"So are you ready to tell your speech?" she asked Troy.

"Actually, I'm letting Sharpay tell the speech." he motioned to the blonde in Zeke's arms.

"Really? Sharpay, why didn't you tell me you were telling the speech?"

"Oh, well it's a suprise." Sharpay said.

"Of course, you guys keep everything from the pregnant girl." Gabriella teared up. "Why can't we all just be treated equally!" she started crying.

"Um, Gabriella why the hell are you crying? It's graduation day?" Brenda asked confused.

"Why the hell are you asking me such an obnoxious question!" Gabriella snapped. "All you guys do is gang up on me!" Everyone looked at Troy confused, as to what was going on. Gabriella was acting like physco path because of her mood swings.

"Hey baby calm down. Everything is okay." Troy whispered in her ear. She giggled and kissed him.

"I love you." she said. Troy smiled at her and rubbed her stomach. He froze and Gabriella looked at him with wide eyes.

"What? What? What happened!" Chad asked excited.

"K-Kicked." Troy said smiling. "O-Our child kicked when I touched your stomach!"

"Yeah, that means he or she loves you." she explained.

"Is that the first time he or she's kicked?" Zeke asked confused.

"No, he or she kicks all the time. I bet he or she is going to be great soccer player." Gabriella smiled.

"Basketball." Troy corrected.

"No, soccer." Gabriella said. "He or she can't be exactly like their father."

"Okay."

The ceremony began and everyone walked across the stage grabbing their diplomas. Then it was time for the speech. Sharpay walked up to the stage and looked at everyone then breathed in deeply.

"Today we here to celebrate the ending of one chapter in life and the beginning of another. Who knows what this new chapter will bring, new friends, love, happiness, sadness." she shrugged and smiled at everyone. "But also we have to remember that every thing in life is like a movie, it's like a book series that won't end until you end. I wrote this speech, about a thousand times. I don't know how to say or explain this but we have to life like we're dying. Like there's no tomorrow. Like we won't wake up the next day. We have to live. Drake, and yes I mean the rapper Drake, he said that "everybody dies but not everybody lives" and I agree. We all die, eventually or we're already dead. Not everyone in this room lives, not everyone has fun everyday, not everyone lives life to fullest. I mean if you look around, living life to the fullest is what everyone is doing because once your dead who knows what'll happen next. Today on this very day, we are all graduating, after today we'll all be going our separate ways. Some together in love, some alone, and some just doing them." Sharpay shrugged. "Today marks the end of another chapter in your story, and is the beginning of another. In this chapter you want nothing but living, you want no regrets, you want fun, and you want to find out what your meaning in life really is." She stopped talking then looked down then back up. "Now, I'd like to take a minute and remember three people who were lost during this year." she said tearing up. "My b-brother, Ryan Evans. K-Kelsi Nielson. A-Annie Johnson. These three people were remarkable people, they lived life, they were amazing and not a day goes by that I don't think about my twin brother, or Kelsi playing piano or seeing Annie writing in her journal about whatever." she said tears running down her face. She wiped tears then smiled. "Thank you." she stepped off the stage and everyone cheered for her.

She walked over to her friends and saw Gabriella's stomach in front of her.

"Sorry if I frightened you! I just want you to rub my baby. He or she said good job."

"Oh, well thank you." Sharpay said smiling.

"Say it to the baby!" Gabriella squealed happily.

"Well...thank you baby!" Sharpay said rubbing Gabriella's pregnant belly. Gabriella smiled at Sharpay then her smile fell.

"What's wrong?" Sharpay asked her worried.

"I just, I really have to pee and I'm starving." she said sighing.

"Oh, well the reception is in next room. There's bound to be food there." Sharpay said.

"Let's go!" Gabriella pulled Sharpay to next room.

"Where are you two going!" Chad yelled.

"She's hungry!" Sharpay said pointing to Gabriella who was trying to run to the next room but was just wobbling

When Gabriella and Sharpay stepped in the room they saw the line for the food was almost wrapped around the gym-sized reception room.

"What the hell." Gabriella mumbled under her breath.

"Well we can-"

"I'm pregnant, I'm not waiting. There's two people in this body not one." Gabriella said walking to the front of the line with her hand on her stomach.

"Hey!" someone said as she stepped in front of them.

"I know you see my belly, I'm 8 fucking months pregnant you asshole! I'm starving as shit, and there's no way in hell you can make me and my unborn baby go to the end of that damn line. So shut the hell up and just wait fucking patiently!" she hissed at him angrily. He sighed and looked down.

"Calm down baby momma!" Sharpay laughed.

"This isn't fucking funny!" she snapped. "I'm so fucking hungry!"

"I thought you didn't want cussing around your baby."

"I'm not even cussing!" Gabriella snapped at her blonde friend.

...

Troy was talking to his parents as he watched his pregnant girlfriend walk away with Sharpay.

"So what are you going to do about Gabriella?" his father asked.

"I want to marry her, I want to spend the rest of my life with her." Troy said smiling. "I love her more than anything."

"Troy that's not like dating. Thats a big commitment, you do understand that right?" his mother said.

"Yeah, I do understand." he said smiling.

"Are you sure, that's a big step in a relationship?" his father asked him.

"She's pregnant with my child, and I love her guys. She's my life, and I don't know if I can live without her by my side."

"Troy we understand how you feel about her, it's just that you have a life to live and she has a life to live. What if things don't work out, what if you two don't love each other?" his father asked. "Are you marrying her because she's pregnant with your kid?"

"Dad, honestly. I just want to spend the rest of my life with her." Troy said he looked at his mom asking for help.

"I think you should let him do what he wants, Jack. Troy's obviously old enough to make his own decisions, and if he wants to marry Gabriella then I don't see any reasons why he shouldn't. She's a very pretty and nice girl."

"I know she's pretty and she's nice but I don't want Troy to regret this in the long run."

"I won't." Troy said.

"Then marry her." his father said shrugging.

Troy smiled big and jumped up. "I will!"

* * *

**This was really just a filler chapter I guess you can say. Nothing really happened except graduation. But sadly (but also happily) the next chapter is the epilogue, the last of this story. That's the big important chapter, it reveals something HUGE. So...if I can get like 5 reviews by tomorrow night (more would be great) I'll post it tomorrow night. If not, it won't be posted until next Monday?**

**5 reviews for the next chapter?  
**

**-Byee Bye**


	16. Epilogue

**Death of a Wallflower  
Epilogue**

**1 Month Later**

"Mom!" Gabriella says waddling down the stairs smiling big.

"Hi sweetie, what are you doing up. You should be resting."  
"Well actually Troy found a neighborhood with buildings full of penthouses for sale and he wants me too come with him and choose one." Gabriella smiles.

"Are you sure, your due date is awfully close."

"It's not for another like 5 days mom, I'll be fine." Gabriella kisses her mom's cheek then walks out of the house when she hears Troy's horn beep. "Bye mom, love you!"

"Bye Darling." Mrs. Montez says. The door closed and she looked out of the window seeing Gabriella get into the car with Troy helping her then kissing her. She turns to the TV and watches an episode of Dance Moms, and was about to watch another until her doorbell rang. She got up and opened it seeing her attorney.

"Hi Nathan." she greets. Nathan was representing Troy, Gabriella, Sharpay, Chad, and Zeke in Taylor's case. He was trying to prove Taylor guilty, while also making sure that the five others didn't get in trouble for anything.

"Hi, is Gabriella here?" he asks unsure looking around.

"You just missed her, she left about an hour ago."

"No that's good. I need to talk to you about something." he says looking at serious.

"What's happened, is it bad." she asks scared.

"You can consider it bad." he says sighing. "Actually yes, it's bad. _Very bad_."

...

"This penthouse is move in ready with furniture or you can buy it unfurnished." the agent explains and continues explaining about the penthouse as Gabriella looks around. "How do you guys like it?"

"I like this one a lot." Gabriella says.

"We have a lot more too see." Troy says.

"I like this one." she repeats.

"You may like the other ones more." he says.

"No I'm saying I want to move in to this one!" Gabriella snaps while hissing at him.

"Are you sure, the others-"

"Are they as modern as this one, very possible. But this one has a classic touch that no one the others may have." she says. "And I like it. I want to move in unfurnished because I already picked out furniture and paint colors with Sharpay last weekend." she says then smiles at Troy sweetly.

"Gabriella, I don't know. This is only this third one and we have many _many_ more to see." he says sighing.

"Troy!" Gabriella whines tearing. "I want to move in here, I like this one! Instead of having a wall we have a window that has a balcony! We have an upstairs and a downstairs. It's huge big enough for me, you, and our wittle baby. We have plenty of space for friends and familly plus downstairs there's a gym with a basketball court. We have heated floors!-"

"Okay, okay Gabriella." he says then walks over to the agent. "We'll take it." he says smiling.

"Great!" the agent smiles. "Furnished or unfurnished?"

"Unfurnished." he says.

"Okay, everything will be out by tonight you can move in tomorrow morning at the earliest!" she says happily.

They leave the building and smile at it.

"Oh my gosh!" Gabriella squeals. "We just bought our first home together!"

"Yeah." he breaths out.

"Troy, I'm sorry. I know Berkley is your dre-"

"It's fine." he says opening the car door for her. She sighs and gets in then looks at him.

"It's not _fine_." she hisses. "You had a scholarship, you could've played basketball and gotten onto the Lakers. I'm so sorry, that I-"

"It's not _your fault _Gabriella." he snaps rudely starting the car. He hears sniffling then sighs. "Shit." he mumbles.

"D-Don't cuss!" she cries then starts sobbing into her arms.

"Baby, I-I didn't mean t-"

"You're so insensitive!" she cries. "All you ever do is yell at me!"

"B-Baby, calm down-"

"I'm not a baby!" she snaps then points at her stomach. "_This_ is a baby!" Then she starts crying again. "You always do this."

"I love you." he says.

"I love you more." she smiles at him. He starts the car then leans over and kisses her.

"You look hot-"

"I'm the size of a house." she whispers.

"A very beautiful house, in which, I am so madly in love with!" he says and Gabriella laughs.

"You're such a dork. I don't know how half the school found you so _sexy_ and _mysterious_."

"_Mysterious_? Who called me mysterious?"

"Sharpay and a few other girls who are her posey." Gabriella says. "When I first moved that's how she described you."

"She's _too_ dramatic." he says and looks at her.

"Watch the road." she says. Gabriella's phone goes off and she pulls it out. She opens it and sighs.

"What is it?"

"M-My mom. She needs me home. She said it's important." she says quietly.

"So I guess we won't have lunch."

"Let's go to lunch first, I'll text her." she says. "I'm so starved."

"Bet you are, considering you've eaten about two hours ago."

"Our baby is so demanding. He or she gets hungry so fast!"

"Just like he or shes daddy." Troy smiles proud at the road.

"That's _not _something to be _proud_ of." she scoffs looking at him grossed out.

"Okay beautiful." he smirks. "You're something to be proud of."

"You're being a dork now." she says looking at her phone. She sighs again. "My mom says that we're having a dinner tonight at my house. And everyones families are coming."

"Hm, that's weird."

"Yeah, it must be _big_ news..." she says sighing.

"I wonder what."

"Maybe she's pregnant, like me!"

"Doubt it."

"My parents sex life went out the window when I turned 16, you're right." she says Troy's eyes widened.

"O-Okay." he chokes.

"Maybe their renewing their vows?"

"Possibly."

"Or maybe we're taking family-friend photos!"

"Um, sure.."

"Maybe my dad's business is getting an award?"

"What?"  
"No, try again? Okay I will."

"Okay."

"Maybe it's like we're all taking a trip to Greece!"

"You have family in Greece, Gabriella."

"Exactly! Maybe we're all going to Greece!" she says excited. "I have no clothes for Greece, nor does our baby so we'd have to do some shopping!"

"_We_?"

"Yes, Troy..._we_. You have to get used to shopping with me."

"I'm used to it, I just don't like doing it."

"You'll learn to love it as much as you love me." Gabriella smiles as they pull into the Montez driveway. They get out and walk into the house seeing the Evans family there smiling.

"Hey guys, did you found a place?" Mrs. Montez asks.

"Yep, it's beautiful!" Gabriella smiles.

"Gabriella, you've got-" Mrs. Evans begins to say then Sharpay elbows her. "Whens the due date?" she changes the question.  
"5 days!" Gabriella smiles.

"Hey, guys I came up with some good ideas for the nursery!" Sharpay says excited and pulls them upstairs happily.

"I wanna make it zoo themed so if it's not to girly or boyish." Gabriella explains as she lays down on her bed. "I thought we were going to lunch, I'm hungry!"

"The chef is cooking dinner now, it's 6pm who eats _lunch at 6_." Sharpay asks squniching.

"WASSSUP!" Chad yells walking into the room causing Gabriella to frown.

"WHY ARE YOU YELLING!" she yells at him and everyone laughs.

"Why is everyone yelling in here?" Zeke asks confused walking into the room.

"Well it all started with my loud mouth boyfriend over there." Sharpay scoffs pointing at Chad.

"Loud mouth!" Chad snaps. "I am n-"

"You're a loud mouth, alright." Gabriella says rolling her eyes.

"I missed you guys." Zeke smiles. "Us being together all the time."

"I can't believe we're all leaving going our separate ways this year." Troy says sighing.

"New York seems so close on a map but it's so far." Sharpay sighs.

"Um, New York is across the country." Gabriella says confused. "It doesn't seem close at all."

"Shut up." Sharpay shoots a playful glare at her best friend.

"Don't talk to my girlfriend like that!" Troy snaps playfully.

"DINNER!" Mrs. Montez yells.

"I've been waiting to have a dinner at your house since you brought us brownies that your mom made!" Chad says happily.

"That wasn't for us, that was for my volleyball potluck..." Gabriella say slowly. "Glad you enjoyed them though."

They all get up letting Gabriella waddle in front of them with Troy holding her keeping her balanced. They got downstairs and everyone sits down.

"Bon appetite tout le monde!" The chef says.

"Nice french!" Mrs. Danforth smiles.

"Merci!" the chef says then walks out.

Everyone begins eating and laughing. It's like they're all related, one big family.

"Troy can you pass me like three chicken legs and like five rolls." Gabriella says. "And I just want a big bowl of mac and cheese with shrimp!"

"Sure Brie." he says and Gabriella smiles big. He gets her all the food and she smiles bigger.

"Gosh I am soo hungry!" Chad says and Gabriella frowns.

"That's my line." she whispers to him.

After everyone was done eating and they're plates were cleared off, while they were waiting for dessert. The Montez parents decided to share the news.

"So what's the occasion?" Mrs. Baylors ask Mrs. Montez.

"Yeah mom, _what's going on_!" Gabriella smiles big. Here she comes Greece!

"Well, um I talked to the children's attorney today."

"What did he say, is everything okay?" Mr. Evans asks.

"Are one of them being prosecuted?" Mr. Danforth and Mr. Bolton asks.

Mrs. Montez looks at her husbands and sighs. "They did a DNA test on the body that was found in the lake and it isn't Annie's body. The body belongs to Jennifer Ashley a girl who went missing-"

"When we moved here." Gabriella finishes her sentence. "W-What does that mean."

"There's no proof that Taylor killed Annie, so the judge threw the case out." Mr. Montez finishes. Everyone silences.

"W-What! How is that possible we-" Sharpay started then stopped. "They can't just throw a case out like that!"

"That's impossible!" Chad says. "Taylor admitted to us that she killed her!"

"Taylor is still being detained for the drugs she has but not for murder. There's no proof. She never confessed." Mrs. Montez says. Everyone become silent again until a chair is moved for someone to get up.

"I-I think I'm gonna be sick." Gabriella says frowning she gets up and leaves the dining room. Troy following close behind her.

"I had no other way to tell you, I wanted to tell everyone together." Mrs. Montez explains.

"We understand, it's okay." Mrs. Bolton smiles at her son's girlfriend's mom hopeful.

"Thank you." she says.

...

The parents were in the living room talking while their kids were in the backyard sitting by the pool.

"I have a bad feeling about this, something isn't right." Zeke says sighing.

"What about everything that's been happening. Is that all a lie?" Sharpay asks.

"I thought this ended." Chad says.

"I feel like this is someones sick joke, they're playing on us." Gabriella says crying. "B-Because we helped kill her." she whispers.

"Everythings is going to be okay, guys. We have to stick together. Like last time." Troy says rubbung Gabriella's swollen 9 month stomach.

Right after he said that their phone all started going off one at a time. They opened it and read the text message.

_You can't end everything so easily.  
This is just the beginning.  
I'm going to ruin you all,  
__for once and for all._

_-Annie_

* * *

**Haha, SURPRISE! There's a sequel! I'm so excited! The prologue for the sequel will be out later today, for sure! In the sequel you'll learn more about what happened to everyone in the past and you'll be meeting new characters. But I'm actually really sad that this story is done, but I'm happy to see it end so I can write the sequel.**

**Special Thanks too all my reviewers who helped me and stayed with me (because I know at one time I was not updating at all). There wouldn't be a sequel without you guys & this story wouldn't be finished without you guys.  
**

**ElenaBolton19: Gave me the idea for the sequel! So special thank you too you!**  
**LeMadeline**  
**troyella2468**  
**Ceciliaa93**  
**Arianagrandelover**  
**AlwaysLove14**  
**Brittany Katniss Gabriella**  
**Your Smile Makes My Day 123**  
**pumpkinking5**  
**victoria**  
**xoLoveForeverxx**  
**Zimi**  
**itsLALA**  
**Bby P**  
**amelianatasha**  
**ThePenIsMighty**  
**lonelystar24**

**That's a wrap & the end.  
-Bye Byee!  
**


End file.
